<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suits and suspenders - janto teachers au by CertifiedAngstWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542476">Suits and suspenders - janto teachers au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter'>CertifiedAngstWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, School, Teachers AU, Torchwood - Freeform, highschool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedAngstWriter/pseuds/CertifiedAngstWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto jones is just an average English teacher when the school hire a new music teacher. Will ianto make friends with the new teacher ... or something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Other Relationships, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lined paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto gave a small sigh as his year ten class worked in silence. It hadn't been the best year. His girlfriend, Lisa Hallet, had been in a terrible car accident. She hadn't made it. Still, that was almost a year in the past... so why did he feel like it happened just yesterday? "Mr Jones" a voice piped up from the back of the classroom. He looked up, smiling pleasantly "yes Rose?" He acknowledged as he made his way across the room to her desk. She glanced up at him shyly "I was just wondering whether my sentence structures are ... correct" she mumbled as his eyes skimmed the work, she was a nervous student though very bright and often didn't give herself enough credit. Ianto nodded giving her an encouraging smile "very good, see if you can add in a few semicolons and colons... if you do it now then it'll make it so much easier to do it in exams" he advised as Rose nodded happily, bowing her head back over her work to add the corrections. </p>
<p>He seated himself back at his desk and let his thoughts drift back to Lisa, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He wondered if they'd still be together if she was alive, he liked to think they would. He was vaguely aware of angry whispering to the left of him. He fixed the two quarrelling students, Bernie Harris and Carys Fletcher, with his best glare causing them to fall into an embarrassed silence. </p>
<p>Ianto stood up and walked around the room. He wasn't particularly doing anything, just walking. The students probably assumed he was checking they were working but really he was just bored. Well... he was bored until there was a knock on his door. The class turned towards the source of the noise gawking at the man who stood there. He was another young teacher like ianto and he was extremely attractive. The girls looked like they wanted him and the boys looked like they wanted to be him... well... some of the boys probably wanted him too. Hell... ianto sort of wanted him... no... he wanted to be him... he was straight... "hi... sorry to interrupt" the man began to speak and... oh my god he was american, "I'm the new music teacher and I was wondering if you had any lined paper... we're all out" he huffed a laugh as he flashed ianto a slightly wolffish grin. "Uh... y-yes um... sorry" ianto babbled slightly as the glass began to giggle "just in my desk, second draw down ... help yourself" he told the music teacher as he busied himself with helping a student. The man breezed across the room and past ianto leaving him in a cloud of ... what was that aftershave?... it was heavenly. The man collected the paper and turned to leave "thank you Mr.... uhhh" he glanced down at Ianto's lanyard "Mr Jones", he finished flashing the Welshman another dazzling, wolfish grin before walzing back down the corridor. He looked back at his class. Whispered of 'who was that?' Ran throughout the room before one voice piped up "his names mr harkness". Ianto made his way to his desk... so... Mr Harkness was his name huh? Well he was... certainly a character... hansome too. Ianto bit his lip, he couldn't be thinking about a colleague like that not in school and anyway he's straight ... always has been... right? A cheeky voice began to speak, interrupting his thoughts. "Sirs blushing!" Mickey Smith announced, drawing attention to the Welshman at the front of the class "I bet he liked the look of Mr Harkness" he pressed further. "Mickey..." ianto warned but it was too late the problematic teenagers in the class had begun to chant. "Mr Jones and Mr Harkness sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Ianto's fidgeted at the front of the class attempting to quieten them. "Guys... come on, this is immature and it's ... guys... year ten" he nibbled his lip, he didn't like shouting at his classes but then again... "YEAR TEN!!" He bellowed, the class fell into a shocked silence "thank you" ianto nodded clearing his throat "now if you'll all get back to your creative writing tasks and stop behaving like a bunch of silly children that would be mush appreciated." </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like an age, the bell rang and the students rushed to pack up. "Alright everyone off you go homework is due same time next week ... have a lovely rest of your day" he informed them loudly as they rushed off to their next class. He sank down into his chair and rested his head in his hands, he wondered why he even bothered with this job at times. Suddenly an American voice drifted through the room from the doorway, "are you okay?... I heard you shouting... class being difficult?".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto glanced up, "hi... yeah sorry I- sorry... I'm fine" he floundered at the man stood in his doorway. Ianto stood and wandered the room, not too sure what he was doing. Mr Harkness watched him curiously "are you... sure you're okay?" He questioned. Ianto glanced over to him "Hm? Yeah why?"<br/>
"It's just... you're pacing... a man who is okay does not pace" Mr Harkness laughed "sit down" he ordered and ianto obeyed. "So...." Mr Harkness began "what's your name?". Ianto glanced up and into the man's eyes "jones" he said automatically, then realising the man meant his first name "ianto jones" he clarified. Jack chuckled again "well then... nice to meet you jones, ianto jones... I'm jack harkness". Ianto hadn't even noticed that jack had pulled up a chair until he was sitting just across from him. At some point jack had closed the door and made his way across the room. "Were the kids being....." he searched for the right word "a challenge..." he finished softly. Ianto shrugged and huffed a laugh “when are they not” he muttered and, to his horror, felt tears pricking at his eyes. No! He was not going to cry in front of this new teacher no way, never in a million years, especially not on jack’s first day and- ... a tear slipped down his cheek, trailing its way down. He swiped it away quickly but... jack still saw, “don’t cry... it’s okay” jack murmured softly. Ianto took a breath “sorry I- they’re a hard bunch to control sometimes ... and I hate shouting at them but every now and again ... yanno...”. Jack nodded knowingly “I know” he agreed in a half whisper. Ianto suddenly froze: he was aware of a comforting hand on his knee. He glanced down at jack’s hand... his breath hitched. He shrugged it off, scoffing at himself... this was stupid. Jack withdrew his hand and ianto tried to pretend he didn’t miss the touch, “hey I was just gonna get a coffee in the staff room ... wanna come?” Jack asked changing the subject completely. Ianto smiled gratefully “yeah... but let me make it for you. I’m the only one who can produce something drinkable from that machine”.</p>
<p>Ianto handed jack his coffee as they sank down into the beaten sofa in the staff room. “So ... you’re american? How long have you been in wales” ianto questioned. “I moved to England a while back and I had this boyfriend... it didn’t work out we had a pretty nasty breakup so I moved down to wales and ... now I’m starting here” jack explained taking a sip of his coffee, he moaned slightly at the taste “god ianto... this is heavenly how did you get that from that machine...”. Ianto shrugged trying to not let his mind wander with the noises... he was straight he shouldn’t be think about that. “Sorry to hear about your Uh ... your boyfriend” he muttered, jack frowned mistaking Ianto’s tone of voice “do you have a problem with that?” He questioned rather harshly. Ianto shook his head “no no sorry I was just thinking... got side tracked sooo.... you’re gay?” He stumbled over his words and bit his lip anxiously at the last question... seriously ... who asks that. Jack shrugged “I’d say more pansexual” he clarified, Ianto nodded glad that he wasn’t taken the wrong way ... again. Ianto clutched his coffee mug and glanced at his watch “shit...” he muttered “look I have to teach another lesson in five minutes but... I’ll catch you later?” He half stated half enquired as jack smirked, looking amused. Ianto rushed off to his lesson, still holding his mug of coffee ... oh come on, he’s late but he’s not going to leave his coffee behind to go cold, he’s not a psychopath.</p>
<p>It was late when ianto sighed and stretched, glancing out the window. “Woah” he muttered at the setting sun, glancing at the clock. It was nearly seven pm, he should really get home. By this time, most teachers had already gone home but he had been marking books. As he made his way into the carpark, he noted the few cars still there. Most of the cars he recognised but there was one he didn’t, a big black SUV. He raised his eyebrows “what teacher has that kind of money” he muttered to himself as he opened his car door. He turned the key with a yawn and .... the engine spluttered and died. He groaned and rested his head on the steering wheel, today really wasn’t his day. He sat there for what felt like an hour but really could only have been five minutes when he heard a tap on his window. He jumped and turned his head harshly to the window, relaxing when he realised it was just jack. He wound the window down so jack could talk to him, “everything okay?” The American asked. Ianto nodded “just... broke down” me mumbled frustratingly. “Want a ride back?” Jack offered. Ianto considered before shaking his head “no I need to get my car back ... I should just call someone and-” he stopped when jack cut him off “- ianto! Please let me take you home. forget about your car tonight... you can sort it out tomorrow, it’ll be okay here. if you wait for a breakdown company, you won’t get home until late”. Jack argued, eventually ianto must’ve caved because he found himself in the passengers seat of jack’s SUV... so that’s who the car belonged to. “So...” jack began “why were you at school so late” jack questioned. Ianto shrugged “I was marking books ... why were you still there?” He asked slightly tiredly. Jack smiled “I lost track of time just had a look through some of the coursework and books from when they had the previous music teacher and then played the piano for a bit” he explained “you okay?” He asked glancing over to where ianto had rested his head on the cool glass of the window. Ianto nodded slowly “just tired.... take a left here”. Soon enough they pulled up outside of Ianto’s block of flats. “Thanks for the lift” ianto babbled slightly as he made to get out the car. Jack smiled “no problem ... oh and ianto...”. Ianto turned back to him questioningly “Get some sleep tonight ... yeah?” Jack suggested. Ianto nodded with a tired smile before leaving the vehicle and making his way up to his flat. He finally fell through his door and sighed... jack was kind... maybe they’d be friends?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captain jack...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto sipped his coffee, sighing heavily. It was pouring with rain and he had to get the bus, which definitely meant getting soaked<br/>on his way to the bus stop. He knew he should have called breakdown services yesterday. Oh well the damage was done he would just have to deal with wet hair and a damp suit for his first lesson. Or so he thought...</p><p>BEEP BEEP</p><p>He jumped. Jesus Christ, who was that? He peered out of his flat window curiously and, to his surprise, there sat jack in his SUV. He must be here for someone else, ianto thought, but then jack glanced up at his window from the car and made a beckoning motion with his hands. Ianto snapped into action, he downed the rest of his coffee, not bothering to even put the cup in the sink and rushed towards the door barely giving himself enough time to grab his bag of marking and throw his coat on. He rushed down three flights of stairs before he found himself rushing through the rain towards the car. He slid into the passengers seat. "Hey" he said slightly breathlessly from the cold. Jack smiled "hi... hope you don't mind but I didn't want you getting rained on so I thought I'd pick you up... and I never got your phone number so I just turned up" he shrugged as a way of explanation. Ianto took in the man's appearance, he was wearing a very similar outfit to the day before: a blue shirt, black trousers, a belt and light grey suspenders.  Ianto raised an eyebrow "do you always wear a variation of that outfit?" He questioned in amusement. Jack smirked as he drove, "you've only known me for like a day... but yes ... do you always wear a suit?". Ianto smiled "not ALL the time but ... most of the time yeah" he admitted. </p><p>They pulled up at the school way to quickly for ianto's liking but they did need to get to school. They stepped out of the car and threw their coats on. Yesterday had been to warm for coats but now ianto glanced at jack's coat ... Wait was that a...? "What's with the military coat" he asked casually. Jack shrugged "this? I used to be in the RAF ... but then ... I realised I was working my way up through the ranks a little too fast without even doing much... turns out I was getting special treatment cause half the lads wanted to get me in bed.... so I left.... it felt like cheating... yanno.... if I didn't work for it" he explained. Ianto nodded "so ... what rank did you get too before you left?". Jack smiled "well ... technically didn't get far in terms of ranks but it was how quickly I got there that was suspicious... group captain" he finally told ianto. Jack seemed to think for a moment before he swung himself in front of the Welshman. He held out a hand and smiled as if he was introducing himself for the first time "so I guess..." he started "captain jack harkness... and who are you" he smirked. Ianto didn't swoon... not at all... not even a little... he definitely didn't stutter out his own name for the second time in two days... and if he did he was just caught off guard... because he's straight... okay?</p><p>Ianto stood outside his classroom and took a deep breath. He had the year ten class first thing today... oh joy. </p><p>Ianto tried to ignore the mutters as he handed out the work sheets. “Oi Bernie... did you hear... amy saw mr jones and mr harkness arrive together today.”<br/>“Yeah I bet they spent the night together”<br/>“Do you see how they look at each other”<br/>“Didnt mr jones have a girlfriend”<br/>“Yeah... miss Hallett from the primary school... she died though”<br/>“No way! How”<br/>“Car crash I think” <br/>“Damn ... poor guy”<br/>“Yeah but that was like a year ago”<br/>“But guys if you love someone you can’t just move on in a year and..”<br/>“shut up carys no one asked you”</p><p>Ianto clapped his hands at the front of the class, trying to act confidently “okay so ... today we will be starting on shakespeares sonnets... we will read this sonnet, which is sonnet 18, as a class and then we will go through the first two questions at the bottom of the sheet together”. Ianto paced slightly before speaking again “so who wants to read first?” he asked. Several voices piped up, “oh mr jones do WE have to read it”... “mr jones can’t you read it like you used too” ... “yeah sir you’re well good at the old timey speaking”. Ianto sighed “guys you’re not kids anymore you’re in year ten, you’re perfectly capable of” he trailed off as thirty pairs of eyes watched him expectantly “fine” he groaned and began reading. He had forgotten jack wasn’t teaching a lesson first thing... until the captain waltzed past his classroom, lingering in the doorway slightly to watch his little show. He smiled (and blushed slightly) at jack’s presence as he recited Shakespeare’s words. It was too late when he realised he had actually locked eyes with jack as he spoke “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date”.</p><p>He didn’t see jack any more that day, until the bell for the end of the day had rung. He was sitting in his classroom marking books when jack appeared in the doorway. “Hey... uh I just wanted to let you know that I... I called the breakdown service they’re gonna come and sort your car out” he told ianto half nervously. Ianto looked up surprised “thank you...” he smiled. He thought for a moment “tomorrow evening me and some of the other teachers are going for a drink... wanna come along”. Jack thought for a second “okay... yeah” he agreed before making his way to the door, he stopped and turned for a second “oh and ianto?” <br/>Ianto looked up questioningly “hm?”. “You make shakespeare so much more interesting” and with that sentence and a wink... jack was gone. Ianto blushed... by now he knew that jack was a flirty person... that was it... he didn’t mean to flirt... he probably only saw ianto as a friend... nothing else... not even that.. they had only known each other for two days. “Captain jack...” ianto thought out loud with a sigh and he didn’t even realise he said it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slurred words and pretty eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn't much time after ianto finished work to change for the bar so he just ditched his blazer and tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt and undid the top buttons, hoping that would suffice. Jack was picking him up... again... even though Ianto's car was fixed. Jack had said it would be silly for them both to drive if they were going to the same place... he was right... in a way. Ianto spritzed some aftershave on as his phone pinged with a message. Jack was outside.</p><p>Ianto rushed down the stairs and out the front of the door. It wasn't raining for once but it was slightly chilly. He slid into the passengers seat and greeted jack. Jack, like ianto, hadn't had time to change and was wearing his clothes from the same day, however he had taken his T-shirt off from under his blue shirt so he didn't get hot in the bar and had ditched his suspenders entirely. Ianto couldn't help but look him up and down his eyes being drawn to jack's chest, where the lack of t-shirt under the shirt showed off his tanned skin. "No suspenders" he acknowledged to hide his staring, Jack laughed, "no suit" he shot back as ianto giggled. Jack, on the other hand, was also doing his fair share of staring, Ianto had somehow managed to go from adorable and buttoned up to gorgeous and tousled by just losing the blazer and undoing a few buttons. Now that was a talent few men possessed. A flash of confusion appeared in jack's eyes as he started the car back up: why was he even thinking of that? He didn't even like ianto in that way and anyway he knew ianto was straight, he had heard what had happened to his girlfriend... after all, teachers heard all the classroom gossip among the students... that reminded him, "ianto?" He asked as he drove "I um... I heard some ... gossip or rumours or um... something among some of my students... they said you had a girlfriend who ... died is it ... is it true?" He stumbled over his words slightly as he tried to figure out the best way to ask it. Ianto froze for a minute "I uh... yes... yes it's true.. but it was a year ago it's .... better now" he assured jack. Jack moved a hand from the wheel to Ianto's knee, "if you ever ... need anyone to talk to though ... I'm here" He promised... and he meant it.</p><p>They stepped out of the car and into the bar. They found the other teachers easily enough, jack had seen them around but never really spoken to them. They introduced themselves, "toshiko sato, I teach ict and computer science" one of them smiled, holding out a hand. A bored looking male stepped forward "alright?" He greeted "doctor Owen harper... biology and chemistry". That just left the flustered looking dark haired teacher in a leather jacket "Gwen cooper" she introduced "I'm a drama teacher ... you teach music right? ... we have that in common then... we both teach the arts" she babbled slightly. Jack smiled pleasantly and shook her hand "jack harkness" he told all of them. Jack stuck to one drink that night. For the rest of the night he drank water and soft drinks, he told himself it was because he was driving ... it was only partially the truth. He still had fun though talking to his slightly drunk colleagues. Gwen flirted shamelessly with him... he could've sworn she had a boyfriend... and ianto seemed to loosen up a little and enjoy himself more. As the night went on and the music blared jack noticed that ianto didn't leave his side. Jack shrugged it off as ianto making sure his ride home didn't run off without him.</p><p>At nine o'clock the dancing started. Jack and ianto didn't really dance so they sat and watched everyone's drinks. Ianto rested his head on jack's shoulder, jack froze "um... hi" he said slowly. Ianto looked up at him "hey" he replied in a lower voice than normal. "What are you... doing?", Ianto chuckled slightly at jack's question "I'm drunk with no filter and your shoulder is a nice pillow" he explained honestly earning him a laugh from jack.</p><p>They left the bar a few hours later. Jack didn't mind leaving before anyone else and he had a rather drunk ianto to deal with. "Yanno..." Ianto slurred as jack helped him into the car "you!" He prodded jack lightly in the chest "have really pretty eyes". "Do I?" Jack chuckled softly, seeming quite surprised. Ianto's nodded earnestly waiting until jack had sat himself down in the drivers seat before saying "yup ... pretty eyes and floofy hair". Jack laughed again "floofy?". Ianto nodded "floofy" he confirmed. Jack helped ianto up to his flat and into the bedroom. He glanced around the pristine room as ianto stripped and climbed into bed, yawning hugely. Jack tried not to stare as ianto unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it in a pile with his trousers. He couldn't be attracted to ianto ... could he? ... no course not ianto was his friend... nothing more. Ianto fell asleep almost immediately. Jack tucked the covers up tightly around ianto as he reached for the welshman's phone. He thought about how rubbish ianto would feel the next day... he couldn't have him suffering all day. He turned the phone completely off and unplugged the digital alarm clock on Ianto's bedside table so nothing would wake the welshman up. He made his way to the kitchen and filled a glass with ice and water leaving it on the bedside table for ianto in the morning. He wrote a note out before he left.</p><p>
  <em>Morning :) thought you might feel rubbish today so don't bother coming in... don't worry I'll cover for you. ~ Jack</em>
</p><p>He placed two paracetamol tablets on top of the note before he made his way out of the bedroom and to the door. He glanced at the door as he bit his lip slightly, it wasn't the kind that locked itself. He grabbed Ianto's keys and made his way out of the flat locking the door behind him and posting the keys through the letter box. There... ianto was officially home safe. He smiled to himself as he made his way to his car, satisfied with what he had achieved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto opened his eyes blearily with a groan. He glanced at where the midday sun was glaring through his blinds... wait... midday? HE HAD WORK! He stumbled out of bed and glanced at his side. There was a note. He swiped the note off the side and downed the two<br/>Paracetamols on top of it. His head was killing him. He read the note from jack out loud and instantly relaxed with a smile. He didn't have to go into work today then. He stumbled to the kitchen and opened up his fridge... damn... no milk. He sighed, he would have to go to the shop if he wanted to eat cereal. He took his coffee black and made his way to the bathroom to shower. </p><p>He was only popping down to the corner shop so he threw on a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt before he strode from his flat. His hangover seemed to be subsiding... so that was something. Suddenly his phone rang. "Uh? Hello?" he asked down the phone. The voice of the school secretary, Donna noble, crackled through the phone line "Ianto... where the hell are you" she barked. He ran a hand down his face "didnt Uh didn't jack tell you why i'm not in?". "No... he isn't in either is he with you..." she asked. Ianto frowned "w-what why would he be with me?". "Well" Donna chattered "we always thought you were... Yanno... cause if Lisa and all that but apparently, according to owen you two left the bar together and now you're both not in" she said suggestively. Ianto sighed "well he's not with me and I'm ill so.." he explained irritably, hanging up the phone. He made his way into the shop and located the milk before making his way to the counter. The shop owner, a chatty lady named Mandy, bagged his shopping up and began to gossip just as she usually did. "Hello ianto love, shouldn't your be at work? Oh no matter, no need to explain I'm sure you have your reasons.  Oh you know that weak barrier!" She exclaimed. Ianto nodded as he swiped his card, he knew that barrier all too well... it was the barrier to the bay that had killed Lisa when her car skidded off course. "Well..." Mandy carried on dramatically "supposedly a car swerved down there last night ... they're pulling it out today... terrible isn't it?" She informed him in a hushed voice. He nodded distractedly as he made his way out of the shop.</p><p>As he walked past the bay, they were pulling the car out of the water. Ianto didn't normally look, he respected the privacy of whoever had been involved in the accident... but something caught his eye. "No...." he breathed. A black SUV was being dragged from the water, it's tires covered in mud and ... whatever else is at the bottom of the bay. He dropped his shopping as he stared, his head suddenly spinning as he remembered. He remembered screaming and thrashing against the police man as they dragged Lisa's white Audi from the water. He remembered sobbing and swearing as they dragged her soaked body from the drivers seat. His breathing became laboured as he came back to himself. "Are you alright love?" A kindly police woman asked him, he looked up at her suddenly realising he had sunk to the pavement with his shopping. "Oh uh... y yeah sorry". He stood... there must me lots of those cars ... right? Immediately he was proven wrong, his legs nearly buckling as a familiar dark haired man was pulled from the divers seat. Ianto let out a small yelp as he stumbled towards the police tape... "that's jack's ... that's his .... oh god... that's him..." he breathed with dread". The police officer chased after him "I'm sorry sir ... do you know him? You can't go through there" she reached out an arm. Ianto shook her off "GET OFF ME" he bellowed. "Please... I'm ... I'm his friend ... he's my friend" he pleaded, tears in his eyes. "Oi mate you can't.... you can't go through here...do you know him... we can't make out the ID it's waterlogged... who is he? And does he have any family we need to inform" A male voice said. Ianto spun towards him "who are you" he mumbled tearfully. "Oh sorry" the blonde haired police officer reached for his ID "PC Andy Davidson... you work with Gwen cooper... don't you?". Ianto nodded "yeah yeah I do I'm ianto" he breathed distractedly "Uhm ... he's ... he's jack harkness... American... moved from America to uh ... to England to wales ... I don't think he has any family over here". Andy looked at ianto's face. Curiously "how long have you known him?" He asked. Ianto turned to him "only about a week or so but ... he's nice ... Uhm is he..." his voice broke "dead?" He questioned. Andy shook his head "no ... no... not as of yet ...but we can't be sure how he is until we get him to the hospital... can we get your phone number... so we can inform you how he is". Ianto gave the police officer his number and could do nothing else. Ianto was forced to trail home, retrieving his shopping from the pavement as he went. </p><p>Ianto couldn't concentrate on anything. He tried to watch tv but he couldn't concentrate. He tried to make a coffee but the smell made him feel sick. He attempted to read a book but the words jiggled up and down on the page. He resorted to staring at his mobile phone in silence, just waiting for it to ring. He had no idea how long he sat there. His eyelids began to droop when suddenly... his phone began to ring. He jumped, grabbing at the phone and answering it in one motion. "Hello?" He greeted quickly and anxiously. A voice came through the phone, "hello? Mr jones... ianto jones it's me Andy Davidson we spoke earlier... I think you'd best come to the hospital".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Remember?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto rushed from his car to the hospital where PC Andy was waiting for him. “Is he okay?” Ianto questioned not too sure why he was acting so frantically after all, he hadn’t known jack that long. “Yes...” Andy began “but he had a rather nasty blow to the head and he can’t remember anything about what happened yesterday... we were hoping you would know something? Help jog him memory?”. Ianto nodded “yes I know what he was doing practically all day ... can I see him”. Ianto was told to follow a kind looking nurse down the halls. “So...” she chattered “who is he to you”. Ianto ran a hand through his hair distractedly “uh colleague and friend” he muttered. The woman glanced at him out of the corner of her eye “just ... a friend?” She queried quietly. Ianto nodded... what did she even mean by that?</p><p>He was shown into a private room where jack lay, looking slightly miserable, on a hospital bed. “Ianto?” Jack’s eyes lit up as he shifted to a sitting position. He wasn’t badly hurt, the most major injuries was his acute memory loss and the fact he had breathed and swallowed rather a lot of water. Ianto sat down by his bed “hi” he greeted softly. “Can you....” jack trailed off “ianto, what happened yesterday”. His tone of voice caught ianto off guard, jack sounded so small and scared. “You went to work jack...” Ianto’s began “you remember you’re a music teacher yeah?” Jack nodded “alright then so you taught your classes piano yesterday ... you told me about that you were so excited to teach them it.... and You went home at six for around half an hour and then you picked me up and we went to the bar ... you met... tosh, Owen and Gwen”. Ianto looked for signs of recognition in jack’s eyes, there was none.... until.... “TOSH.... THE NICE ONE SHE TEACHES ICT AND COMPUTER SCIENCE!” Jack exclaimed making ianto jump out of his skin. Once he had recovered from his mini heart attack, Ianto smiled and nodded. A nurse made his way into the room “mr harkness?... I’m afraid we can’t allow you to go home if you live alone... it wouldn’t be responsible of us”. Ianto glanced over to where jack had rolled over moodily in his bed, rather like a grumpy teenager as the nurse left the room. Ianto sat in silence for a second debating whether he should pull<br/>Jack out of his huff when he saw it. Jack’s shoulders shook slightly, that was all ianto needed to realise... jack wasn’t in a huff... he was crying. Ianto hated seeing his friends upset “jack.... what’s wrong?” He questioned. Jack dried his eyes “I-I’m sorry I hate hospitals and can’t remember yesterday and I just want to be in a normal home” Jack replied sadly. Suddenly, ianto had an idea. The Welshman left the room and made his way to a gaggle of nurses, “excuse me” he began “my friend jack harkness isn’t aloud to go home because he lives alone... would he be aloud if he came back with me to my house?”. The nurses looked at each other for a second “I can certainly ask” one of them finally announced as she set off to find someone. Ianto waited for a while until the young nurse came back “should be fine”<br/>She told him “we’ll just have to send the paperwork over to mr harkness for him to sign”. Ianto set off to tell jack the good news.</p><p>Jack’s face lit up at ianto’s words “ianto I could kiss you right now”. Ianto froze slightly... it was just a saying... it didn’t mean anything... and he was straight ... WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?! “Are you sure you’re not weird about the whole me being into guys thing?” Jack questioned, mistaking Ianto’s expression for awkwardness and disgust at the idea. Ianto smiled “no it’s uh ... it’s fine... sign the paperwork” he told jack with a small smile. </p><p>On the ride back to Ianto’s house, jack managed to remember gwen and Owen. Ianto smiled fondly at the Americans excited chattering about the three teachers he had remembered as he led jack up to his flat. </p><p>Jack was watching tv when it happened, Ianto figures it must’ve been something in the show jack was watching that jogged his memory. Ianto made his way into the living room and froze, jack was shaking slightly as he stared at his feet. “Jack? ... jack are you okay” ianto exclaimed as he rushed to his friend side. “I .... I remember what happened .... when I crashed ... it was ... so quick... there was a dog... it ran out in front of me... I had to swerve and it .... it ... happened too quickly ianto .... I skidded and then.... I crashed through the barrier ... I barely had time to scream I...” Jack was crying now. Ianto’s pulled the American closer and cradled him in his arms “shhh jack... you’re okay now ... you’re safe” he said soothingly. After a while, Jack’s sobs subsided and the sun began to set. Jack yawned “alright ... then” Ianto murmured “let’s get you to bed... you can have my bed I’ll take the sofa”. Jack shook his head “don’t sleep on the sofa... we can share the bed” he suggested. Ianto looked away, he had shared a bed with a friend before... so why was he nervous about this time. “Ianto... if this is about me liking guys I promise I’m not-” ianto cut jack’s sentence short “god no! jack it’s not that don’t worry about it”. Jack left to get ready for bed as ianto picked up his mobile: he needed to leave a message for the school. “Hello... this is ianto jones... I teach English... myself and a music teacher jack harkness will not be in for a few days as he has been in a car crash and needs someone to watch over him” he finished the message and trailed off to go to bed... he was exhausted, it had been a long day. </p><p>He cleaned his teeth and slipped some pyjamas on before he slipped into bed beside jack. The american was already sleeping soundly. Ianto froze as jack rolled over in his sleep his arm falling over Ianto and effectively spooning him. Ianto closed his eyes, trying not to think about the muscular arm draped over him and pulling him in close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Movies and a surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke to the sound of pounding on Ianto's door. Immediately after opening his eyes, ianto froze: somehow they had ended up facing each other. Ianto's arms were wrapped around jack's torso and jack's hands came to rest just above his hips. They sprang apart chuckling awkwardly "s-Sorry" ianto stuttered his face flushed. Jack glanced at the floor "no no it's fine ... you can't help what you do in your sleep right?" He laughed. The pounding on iantos door was suddenly accompanied by a shout "MR JONES... I KNOW YOU'RE HOME.... ITS YVONNE". The colour drained from iantos face "shit I... I didn't .... I forgot to pay my.... I need another week" he babbled as jack tossed on his trousers and shirt. Ianto watched him dress and, with a blush, he realised that they had both been wearing nothing but boxers when they had woken up intertwined. Jack stood with a cough "you get dressed... I'll talk to her" Ianto chewed his lip, "okay...". </p>
<p>Jack sauntered to the door and opened it with a flourish. A stern looking woman stood there, she had blonde hair and an icy gaze which even jack shuddered under. "Can I help you?" He asked her casually. She raised an eyebrow and adjusted her clipboard, "my name is Yvonne Hartman, and I'm the land lady of this flat... I'm here to collect the rent of mr jones ... where is he by the way?". Jack pretended to look surprised "oh goodness is that today?" He half gasped, trying not to sound sarcastic "I'm afraid ianto has been rather unwell lately he's ok the mend now but... I've been looking after him... would it be possible for you to come back in a week" he bargained "possibly two weeks?" He added as an afterthought. Yvonne narrowed her eyes as she glared at jack "I'll be back in a week and a half... and I expect the money then" she informed him before stalking off.</p>
<p>He closed the door with a sigh as ianto emerged from the bedroom wearing a T-shirt and joggers, “thanks... for that” the welshman said as he approached jack. Jack smiled, “no problem”. Ianto took a breath “how... how are you ... do you remember now?”. Jack pulled a thoughtful face “yeah I mean I remember all the important stuff”. Ianto nodded “good and... how are you... yanno after the accident” he asked attempting to be tactful. Jack took a shuddering breath “I’m.... fine” he said huffing a small laugh. Ianto could tell jack didn’t want to talk about it at the moment, so he didn’t press.</p>
<p>They had a rather chilled day. They drank coffee and watched movies. Jack had chosen a sad love film for thier next film... great... no ianto would NOT cry at this one, he refused too. </p>
<p>The credits began to roll as jack glanced over to ianto “hey are you crying?” He teased. Ianto sniffed hurriedly “no it’s ... just a film it’s not real why would I be crying”. Jack laughed “you so are”. Ianto caved and smiled glancing up with dewy eyes “maybe a little” he admitted reaching for a dvd “horror next” he announced. </p>
<p>Ianto edged a little closer to jack as the girl on the screen entered the dingy house. Jack’s arm snaked around Ianto’s shoulders subconsciously. “She’s gonna get murdered by the axe man” ianto murmured not too sure why he was leaning into jack’s touch. “Mhmmm” jack agreed, watching the screen intently. Ianto jumped letting out a small squeak and a hand crept under a door, grabbing the ankles of the girl on screen. The film ended with screams as jack and ianto came back to themselves the fear subsiding, “oh god I’m sorry” ianto apologised as he realised he was sitting practically on top of jack. “It’s fine” jack murmured seeming distracted. Suddenly a crash sounded outside the block of flats. Ianto froze “what was that” he exclaimed. “Probably a fox? Or something” jack suggested. A faint buzzing noise sounded before the electricity flickered off. “Uhh jack?” Ianto’s muttered into the darkness “I don’t .... I don’t much like the dark...” he admitted his voice shaking with genuine fear. Jack seemed to snap into action as he stood and drew the curtains back, letting the street lights give a dim glow to the room. He used his phone torch to navigate around the flat as he fished out candles arranging them around the living room and lighting them until the room was filled with a pleasant, amber glow. “Better?” He asked the anxious Welshman, who was still curled up on the sofa. Ianto nodded “better” he confirmed as jack took a seat next to him. “Jack?” Ianto’s murmured looking into jack’s eyes “thank you”. Jack’s eyes twinkled “no problem”. They looked into each other’s eyes the grin dropping from jack’s face. Ianto didn’t even mean to say it ... he only meant to think it but... “I really want to kiss you right now”<br/>
“Wait ... ianto... what?”<br/>
“Sorry .... sorry jack I’m ... no sorry I don’t know what came over me I don’t-” and suddenly jack’s lips were on his. Ianto melted into the touch of the american his arm winding around jack’s back pulling their bodies closer together and the world around them melted away. To ianto, jack tasted of bitter coco and cinnamon and he felt like fire and ice at the same time. To jack ianto tasted of coffee and caramel and felt like a warm, comforting blanket in the best way possible. Ianto melted back into the sofa as they broke away from their kiss.<br/>
“I Uh...”<br/>
“That was”<br/>
“Yeah...”<br/>
“I’m sorry ianto i-”<br/>
“Wait do you... regret that?”<br/>
“Well no it’s just you’re straight right?”<br/>
“Um” ianto glanced down his eyes glancing over jack’s body “I think... I’m a lot more complicated than you might think.... sir”.<br/>
This time ianto lunged at jack capturing his lips with heat and passion and flipping them so he was the one on top. The candles around them flickered with the arousal in the room as ianto deepened the kiss his tongue sweeping over jack’s bottom lip, begging for entry. He was granted access soon enough and he set himself to exploring jack’s mouth, tasting and savouring the american. Jack’s hands caressed Ianto’s sides as he tentatively  slipped a hand below under the man’s T-shirt, earning him a small whine of need from the man on top of him. “Just one night?” Ianto gasped as they pulled away for air, realising the electricity had flickered back on. “Just one night” jack agreed with a slight growl as he practically dragged the Welshman towards the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Empty bed, empty heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto woke the next morning to an empty bed and a note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ianto,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have a feeling you will regret last night so I thought it best to leave. Obviously it was just the one night and I don’t expect anything from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Jack</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ianto froze, was jack apologising for ... sleeping with him. He couldn’t help the wave of sadness that overcame him as he stepped into the shower. Before meeting jack he had thought that he was straight... he wasn’t too sure what this meant for him now but... did it really matter? Maybe he was bi?</p><p> </p><p>It was the weekend now so he had two days before seeing jack again.... would it be awkward?</p><p> </p><p>————— time skip —————</p><p> </p><p>Monday came way too quickly, ianto thought as he sat at the wheel of his car. Just before he started up the engine his phone rang, he was surprised to see jack’s name pop up on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hi! Ianto, listen i have no car could you... pick me up I was going to take the bus but I haven’t got any change ... only my card”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Uh yeah I can pick you up... where do you live?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After getting jack’s address, ianto set off and he didn’t know why he was so nervous. At least jack wanted to carry on as normal. He honked his horn twice as he pulled up outside the block of flats jack had mentioned. Soon enough jack was slipping into the passengers seat. “Hey” jack muttered softly as he buckled his seatbelt. “H-hi” ianto replied, making the mistake of scanning jack up and down. The american looked somehow even more attractive today than usual. They were silent for the majority of the ride until they finally pulled up outside of the school.</p><p> </p><p>The school day was pretty rough for ianto, apparently two teachers taking the same amount of time off and then arriving at the school together sparked gossip amongst the students. “Guys please” ianto tried weakly as the questions flooded in.</p><p>“Why were you off sir?”</p><p>“Are you and mr harkness a thing sir?”</p><p>“Oh my god did you shag him?”</p><p>“Sir? What’s going on with you and mr harkness?”</p><p>“But sir ain’t you straight though?”</p><p>“I thought you only loved that Lisa woman?”</p><p> </p><p>Ianto floundered in front of the class until he couldn’t take it anymore. At the mention of Lisa’s name ianto did something he vowed he would never do. He walked out on a class.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way through the dm front office ignoring the calls of “mr jones ?? Mr jones where are you going ? IANTO!”. He flung himself into the drivers seat of his car slumping slightly in the seat. He swallowed, taking a shaky breath. What even was his life? Maybe teaching wasn’t for him... maybe he wasn’t cut out for the joke.</p><p> </p><p>Jack hadn’t been teaching a lesson when he had looked up in surprise at ianto stalking past his classroom. Hadn’t Ianto been teaching a class? He made his way down to the front office, “did ianto come through here? He questioned looking around for the Welshman. The secretary gestured towards the car park and Jack made his way to Ianto’s car. “Are you okay?” Jack questioned as he slipped into the passengers seat. Ianto nodded slowly “jus’ kids rumours.... painfully true rumours” he muttered. Jack sucked in a breath “right ... Um ianto about the other night it’s okay ... I know what it was”. Ianto looked up, jack could’ve sworn he saw a flash of fear in his eyes but he must’ve been mistaken. “What was it?” Ianto half whispered. Jack smiled “I get it you were curious... I know you didn’t enjoy it that much ... it’s okay really”. Ianto looked stricken, did jack really think he hadn’t enjoyed it? If anything he had enjoyed it too much... that’s what scared him.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto felt a sudden surge of bravery, he needed to show jack he was wrong. He lunged forward, capturing the captain’s mouth with his own. For a moment jack melted against him, tangling his fingers in the back of Ianto’s hair. Ianto’s felt himself being gently pushed away “ianto... please stop this ... you’re insanely beautiful ... don’t do this to me... I don’t want to be an experiment” jack told him gently “you can’t force yourself to become a completely new person after Lisa... that’s not how it works I- I’ll get a different ride home”. “Jack I’m not experiment-” ianto began but it was too late.. jack had left the car and was making his way across the carpark. The rejection tore through him like a knife as he started the car... there’s no way he was going back in there. There was one thing he didn’t see. The children stood at the window watching the two teachers, gawping in a mix of surprise and triumph as they watched the exchange ... and the kiss...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one was a little shorter than normal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I’m fine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are the trigger warnings:</p><p>Non-con sex/rape. </p><p>Don’t worry though it’s not at all explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening Ianto sat in his flat, his mind over flowing with thoughts of jack and Lisa. The two people in his life that managed to make a difference. One which he fell in love with and one who he hadn't known for long but somehow knew that he wanted them. He needed to go out tonight and take his mind off of all of ... whatever this was.</p><p> </p><p>He threw on a red shirt and some black jeans tying a black tie around his neck. He spritzed on some aftershave. It's fine. It didn't matter how he looked. He didn't actually want to pull tonight. He made his way to his car just as the sun was beginning to set. He had left his phone at home: he was planning on getting drunk and really couldn't go about losing his phone.</p><p> </p><p>The club was packed with a mass of writhing bodies. The air was thick with alcohol and lust. No one noticed the Welshman in the corner. They definitely didn't notice that he was alone. Ianto was glad. He decided he liked being invisible. A man approached him. The man had dark brown tousled hair and a chiseled jawline. "Hello pretty" the man spoke in a predatory way as he approached ianto. "I uhm" ianto replied. The man looked a little like jack in Ianto's drunken haze but he acted nothing like the captain, not to mention this man's heavy London accent. "Don't be shy gorgeous ... let me get a look at you", the man stepped closer. Ianto gulped "I Uhm" he repeated once again. The man was ... attractive ... yes ... he was.</p><p> </p><p>Before ianto even really knew it he was being dragged roughly into a taxi. A a large hand on his face and a hot mouth on his neck. He was pulled back out of the car and dragged towards a dingy looking house. He gulped. This looked... not good. He gasped when he was pushed onto the bed. In a way this was what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He woke the next morning with a groan. His head was pounding. He opened his eyes and froze glancing around the dimly lit and grimy looking room. "Mornin gorgeous" a male voice growled. Ianto tried to shift ... but something was restricting him. He glanced up too where his hands were tied to the bed post with his own silk tie. "Why am I tied up" ianto panicked. "Well you seemed to enjoy it last night" a female voice informed him. He twisted and came face to face with a dark haired woman. The man pulled a face "you called me jack last night when you finished" he muttered sourly, "and you called me Lisa" the woman added. "I um... I don't remember" Ianto groaned "wait did we use..." his eyes scanned what little of the floor he could ... he couldn't see any trace of a condom or it's wrapper. "Protection?" The man huffed a laugh "... god no... Annie here is on birth control why would we need it" he laughed arrogantly. Ianto really didn't feel up to schooling him... so he stayed quiet trying not to focus on the cool trickling sensation on his thighs... that could be blood... for all he knew. He struggled against the tie once more with little success "I need to ... go" he told them. "Oh but why does the fun have to be over pumpkin" the man purred. Ianto really didn't like the way he was being leered at. "I need to go to ... work" ianto choked out. "No you don't" the man told him calmly. Ianto gulped as the man crawled up the bed towards him. "Um no please don't ... no I don't want ... please just let me go home NO PLEASE" ianto babbled and yelled weakly as his legs were forced apart. He let out a choked sob of pain and defeat.</p><p> </p><p>They finally let him go at about mid day. He hailed a taxi trying to act normally as he rubbed at the pain in his wrists from his struggling. He crashed into his flat with a choked sob and yell as he stripped his clothes from his body, tossing them into a black bin bag. He never wanted to see that outfit again. He stepped into an almost scalding hot shower. He felt dirty he needed to cleanse himself. He scrubbed his skin red raw before he was satisfied. He glanced at himself in the mirror with hate and disgust. He was marked and disgusting... and he still felt tainted. He threw himself onto his bed and began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>————— time skip —————</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks. No one had really seen Ianto. He wasn't picking up his phone. And he certainly wasn't turning up at work. The only person who had seen ianto in those two weeks was yvonne when she had called for the money. Ianto had practically thrown the money at her before slamming the door in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto sighed as he turned his phone on. He just needed to call the school and make excuses for himself before he was fired. Immediately his phone pinged with new voicemails ... twenty of them... all from jack.</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail one: "hey ianto... I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier ... call me back?"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail two: "yan? Please don't ignore me"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail three: "ianto... I came over ... why aren't you in ... where are you... I will see you at work tomorrow ... yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail four: "ianto why weren't you in today .... you're starting to worry me now"'</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail five: "yan... please I need to know you're okay.. why isn't your car where it normally is"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail six: "please talk to me ... you're not mad ... right?"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail seven: "your car hasn't been there for three days now I've checked is it ... being repaired or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail eight: "are you okay ... are you sick?"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail nine: "ianto it's been a week... I'm worried about you... where are you"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail ten: "I found your car outside a club collecting parking tickets ... some are dated last week... ianto what's going on"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail eleven: "ianto please I'm worried sick about you just please pick up your phone or call me back or something"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail twelve: "yan? I miss you"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail thirteen: "I'm so worried something bad has happened to you"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail fourteen: "you're not going to answer me are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail fifteen: "ianto please I need to know you're safe I'm so worried no ones heard anything..... I'm sorry" (this one sounded like jack was crying)</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail sixteen: "ianto... I do care about you I really do.... I .... please"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail seventeen: "god yan-yan please pick up please ... I need to hear your voice"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail eighteen: "I'm sorry ianto ... I'm so sorry ... please be okay please don't have done anything stupid"</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail nineteen: "what have you done to me ianto jones... I'm worried sick I can't eat or sleep i need to know you're okay ... please ... ianto... just one thing let me know that you're...” jack’s voice seemed to break slightly “alive ...."</p><p> </p><p>Voicemail twenty: "ianto? Anything please I- I need you"</p><p> </p><p>Ianto was crying. Jack sounded broken. But ianto FELT broken. He fired off one text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm fine x ~ ianto</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Save him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was teaching a class when he got the text. His phone pinged and his hand shot to his pocket "sorry that's mine" he told the giggling class. "You're not supposed to have your phone on in class sir!" Carys shouted out. "I know i know" jack laughed as he clicked the phone on. He froze at the name and the text on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm fine x ~ ianto</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself to smile slightly at the small kiss, before he frowned. Something seemed off he had no reply for ages and then also he got was this? He wanted to call ianto straight away, he wanted to rush to his house. Instead he sent a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm coming over straight after school... make sure you're home x ~ jack</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his phone into his pocket and continued teaching.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of sitting in his classroom marking or playing the piano like he usually would, at three o'clock, Jack drove to Ianto's flat in the small car he was renting. Jack hesitated before knocking on Ianto's door. Ianto answered it straight away, he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans and looked rather like any other normal human. "Hi..." jack said from the doorway "are you.... okay?". Ianto gave him a stiff smile and a nod "I'm fine jack I told you. I've just been reflecting on some things... I went to a club that's why my car was there... I Uh met this guy we were drunk you can guess what.... what happened so uh... y-yeah I-I'm fine" Ianto's voice shuddered and broke as tears welled up in his eyes "oh god.... I'm sorry". He turned away from the door in shame his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to suppress his sobs. Jack stepped through the front door "ianto ... what happened?" He asked, though judging by iantos previous words he had a horrible niggling suspicion that he knew. Ianto allowed himself to be led over to his sofa "I-it was .... n-normal at first yanno... d-drunk sex how it normally goes ... I mean the place was dingy but I was drunk so... I don't think I cared. So the next morning I - I woke up and ... well there was this woman apparently she had j-joined us b-but I couldn't remember... they ... they didn't use protection ... a-and I was tied up.... that's sort of okay for me ... it wasn't the first time.... b-but then they wouldn't untie me... I said I needed to go but ... they wouldn't let me ... said the fun didn't need to be over... I said no jack... I really did ... I screamed it in fact but he..... he .... and they... but I didn't want it... not that time... it hurt.... took ages to heal... it's still healing... I ... it was horrible." Ianto sobbed into his hands. Jack swiped away a tear that was trailing down his own cheek as he reached out to touch ianto. Ianto froze and shook slightly "ianto" jack began hoarsely but still soothingly "it's only me... look at me... see it's me jack ... you know I would never hurt you ... look at you... you don't deserve this" he soothed until ianto finally relaxed allowing himself to lean against jack. "That's right" jack smoothed a hand over iantos hand "breathe ... okay ...now I want you to tell me what happened... properly... and anything I should avoid..." he murmured. "W-what do you mean... are you planning on... I don't want to..." ianto looked down at himself worriedly biting his lip. Jack's eyes widened "no ... god no I would never... I just mean what did they call you?... any names I should avoid?". Ianto took a breathe "right Uhm yeah sorry I um... I don't know why I thought that .... but I don't think you'd call me any of the things they called me anyway cause it's not true". Jack gave ianto a small squeeze "better to be safe than sorry" he told him. Ianto smiled weakly "y-yeah well.... he called me gorgeous and ... and pretty but ... as I said you'd never say that... he also called me pumpkin ... but not in an endearing way." Jack smiled at ianto encouragingly "well done" he praised though he couldn't help but feel a little upset... did ianto really think he wasn't beautiful and gorgeous? "Anything else I should know?" Jack questioned. Ianto hesitated "well I... I don't much like my hair being pulled anymore... but you don't need to know that". They sat still and silent for a while before jack spoke again “do you think you’ll be able to tell me what happened ... kind of walk me through the night?” He murmured. Ianto nodded. “So... I was sat in the corner of the room I’d been drinking for a while so I was pretty drunk... and this guy came up to me and he just called me pretty and gorgeous and told me not to be shy.... before I knew it we were in a taxi and he... was like yanno kinda not kissing my neck just sucking .... it was rough I guess and then he took me into a dingy house and he threw me into the bed... I vaguely remember being tied up but ... not much else and then ... you know what happened after I woke up... and he.... forced my legs apart.... at that point I just gave up screaming...” he trailed off, sobs wracking his body again. “Hey hey.... it’s okay ianto look I’m here shhh I’m here it’s okay I’m proud of you ... you’ll get through this... I’ll help you ... shhh little one” he soothed, rubbing small calming circles on Ianto’s back. He hadn’t even meant to call ianto ‘little one’ but it seemed to help the Welshman relax. Jack leant back on the sofa as ianto slumped against him, still snivelling but seeming very tired. Jack continued to shift until they were practically laying down. Ianto curled his fist into jack’s shirt “jack” he mumbled. “Yeah?” Jack replied. Ianto looked up in surprise “sorry didn’t mean to say that out loud” he muttered “jus’ glad you’re here... knew you would come save me...” ianto paused “is it okay if I sleep?... haven’t slept much since ... yanno”. Jack smiled softly, “go to sleep yan... you don’t need to ask” he murmured as ianto snuffled sleepily into his chest. Jack was determined to help his friend... he hated seeing ianto like this. He felt his own eyes drifting closed as his breathing evened out. He hadn’t realised how tired he was, after not sleeping and worrying about ianto. But ianto was here now... ianto might not be okay... but he was here and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The recovery period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke the next morning in the same position they had fallen asleep in the night before. Ianto woke first and shifted off of the captain, laying a blanket over him before he left the room to make coffee. </p><p>Jack woke a minute later. He panicked slightly when he found a blanket on top of him where ianto had been. "Ianto?!" He called out, trying to sound questioning rather than frantic. "Just making coffee" came the answering welsh vowels. Jack smiled and hauled himself off of the sofa, making his way to the kitchen. "How are you, ianto?" Jack questioned, standing in the doorway. Ianto nodded towards him with a smile "I'm okay... now that you're here". Jack smiled and made his way over to the Welshman. He stopped, his arms raised slightly in mid air “um”. Ianto turned round and took jack’s hands, guiding them to his own hips almost experimentally. The Welshman took a breath, “it’s okay...” he murmured disbelievingly “it’s like... when it’s you it’s okay”. Jack breathed in slowly as he moved his hands around Ianto’s waist interlocking his fingers at the back. Ianto shuffled closer, “Jack...” he adressed. “Ianto...” jack breathed. ianto moved forward, closer to jack. He lifted a hand, cupping the captains cheek. He swallowed, licking his lips nervously as he leant in. Jack could feel Ianto’s breath tickling his his upper lip. He could smell the subtle scent that could only be described as ... purely... ianto and he could feel thier hearts beating in an almost identical rhythm. Suddenly the coffee machine hissed in anger at being forgotten, snapping the men out of their trance. Jack cleared his throat as ianto turned away, blushing, turning his attention back to the coffee. </p><p>They sat at the dining table in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence ... more of a mutual silent agreement. Jack was the first person to speak, “so do you... want to go to the police?” He murmured softly as to not startle ianto. Ianto stared into his coffee “no” he shook his head “I don’t remember their names or... or what they looked like... I just ... want this... it’s ... nice” he confessed. Jack pulled a face “what do you mean... this?”. Ianto flushes pink as he shrugged “dunno... just this” he gestured around the room “you ... me it’s nice”. Jack nodded slowly, still not quite understanding. “Shall we ... watch a movie?” He asked after a second of silence. Ianto perked up immensely “Disney?” He almost pleaded, jack laughed “course ... bambi?” jack suggested. Ianto’s eyes widened “you WERE listening when I was telling you about my favourite Disney films” he exclaimed already making his way to where he kept his rather large stash of dvds. </p><p>Halfway through the film jack had begun to study the eyes of bambi. “That’s what you do... bambi eyes” he announced. Ianto looked up, “what?” He giggled. “You make your eyes go all wide and shining and it’s impossible to say no to” the captain teased. Ianto leant against him “I see” he chuckled slightly? pulling a blanket around them both. </p><p>When jack was changing the dvd to another film ianto frowned, “shouldn’t you ... tell the school where we are?”. Jack smiled, turning around to him “I already did”, he went to sit back down beside ianto and the Welshman relaxed against him one more mumbling something incoherent. “What was that” jack queried, ianto looked up “I said you’re the best” he repeated. Ianto lent up suddenly pressing a small gentle kiss to jack’s head before settling back down to watch the film. Jack blushed slightly, unable to concentrate fully on the movies as Ianto’s arm circled around his waist. </p><p>That’s where they stayed for the majority of the day, watching Disney film after Disney film. “Jack?” Ianto questioned looking up at the american “I think... next week ... I want to go back to work and have some... normality”. Jack nodded “if that’s what you want”. Jack glanced at his watch “we should sleep soon... do you have any clothes I can borrow?”. Ianto nodded and led jack through to the bedroom. Jack stood awkwardly for a while after he had changed into one of Ianto’s T-shirt’s and a pair of jogging bottoms. “I could... sleep on the couch?” He suggested. Ianto shook his head furiously “no can you ... stay here it’s just ... the dreams” he whispered in a small voice. Jack just nodded silently. They curled up in bed both laying in the middle of the mattress close to each other for warmth. At least they told themselves it was for warmth. Ianto sighed, maybe ... just maybe the recovery period wouldn’t be as long and unbearable as he had first thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s a bit shorter and more rushed than normal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke early the next morning and attempted to get ready quietly. He wasn’t that successful... Ianto woke with a snuffle, “where’re you goin...?” He murmured from the covers. Jack turned in the morning light as he slipped on his shirt “I’ve got to go to work... I’ll be back later on though” he whispered “go back to sleep”. Ianto nodded and cuddled down into the covers “oh... jack?” he piped up again “thank you...”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day went rather slowly for ianto without jack there to keep him company. He tried to watch a movie but it was boring without jack’s little chuckles or random need to explain a joke in the film. He did successfully manage to bake a cake though... and a mess... it took him practically all day... and a dozen eggs... and two bags of flour... he did almost burn the flat down... he’s not the best baker. Half way through his baking process, as he was scraping a burnt ...could that even be called a cake? into the bin, he got a text from jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey I was wondering, wanna go out for dinner tonight? ~ jack</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto bit his lip. Was this a date? No... maybe? He needed to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey yeah I’d love too... I know this is a weird question but ... what are we? ~ ianto</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well I hope we’re friends XD ~ jack</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Haha yeah ... just wondering why you stick around with me :) ~ ianto</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto let out a breath, okay so not a date then. He ignored the slight flutter of disappointment in his stomach as he continued his baking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack let himself into Ianto’s flat at around six pm. “Someone’s been busy” he laughed as he stood in the kitchen glancing at all the mess. Ianto barely acknowledged him as he added his final additions to his decorating job. To be fair, Ianto was very good at decorating the cake... just not at the baking part. Jack watched with a small smile as ianto iced a small intricate flower onto the cake, his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration. After a few more minutes ianto finally spoke “aaaaand done... hi jack”. Jack chuckled “looks good...” he announced nodding towards the cake “you gonna get ready?... our dinner reservation is soon”. Ianto nodded briskly and dumped the bowl in the sink before making his way into the bedroom. Whilst he was waiting, Jack began to clear up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitchen was practically spotless when ianto appeared back in the kitchen doorway. “Oh ... you cleaned up” he mumbled looking around the room “you didn’t have to do that...”. Jack began to turn towards the source of the voice “no I wanted... to...” he trailed off as he set eyes on ianto. The Welshman was wearing black jeans, a black short sleeved shirt and a red tie. “What?” Ianto mumbled nervously tugging on his shirt hem. Jack realised he’d been staring “Sorry ... nothing you uhm... you look great.. shall we go”. Jack drove being sure to go slowly past the broken barrier by the bay, that barrier scared him to death if he was to be honest. “I was thinking...” he began slowly after a moment of silence. Ianto laughed “uh oh don’t hurt your brain with all that thinking”. Jack tapped ianto lightly on the wrist “rude” he chuckled “no I just ... I thought... there’s this film I wanted to go see and I thought after dinner we could go see it? If you want to of course”. Ianto looked thoughtful for a second as they pulled up outside the restaurant “yeah.. okay”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way into the restaurant and took their seats. They filled the time with jokes and idle chatter until their food arrived. Jack leant across the table and stole a few of Ianto’s chips which ianto combatted by stealing on of jack’s onion rings. They enjoyed themselves rather a lot and none of them noticed the woman at the table just behind them who pulled out her phone and typed a frantic text with a shocked expression. Perhaps it was better that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The film they watched was a romantic comedy and ianto couldn’t get rid of the niggling feeling that they were on a date. Finally, as they left the cinema he decided to ask the question.</p>
<p>“Jack... is ... is this a date?”</p>
<p>“... wait ... what?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so so so so sorry this was so short and bad. I just have a weird kinda writers block at the moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Confessions and coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack stumbled and stuttered over his words, "I well- I don't- it's not like- you're my- you're my friend right ... I mean ... if you wanted it to be a d-date I wouldn't ... exactly like um object" he blushed and turned away, leaving ianto smiling softly. Ianto chuckled lightly and jack’s head shot up, his eyes wide “but if you don’t like .... want it to be a date then that’s fine too and yeah...” he trailed off as Ianto took a step nearer to him. “You’re so stupid sometimes” he informed the american with a fond smile, pulling the man closer by his braces. “Do YOU want it to be a date” he murmured. Jack blushed yet again “well I mean... I like- what I’m saying is your perfe- I mean you’re ... great”. Ianto laughed and tugged jack forward their lips colliding and fitting together like they were meant to be- like they were the correct pieces in a puzzle. Ianto froze slightly when jack’s hand came to rest on his neck, waiting for the rush of panic... but it never came. Somehow, with jack, it was okay... it was soothing. Maybe it was the way jack swiped the pad of his thumb along Ianto’s jawline, or the way the Americans fingers tangled in the back of his hair, not pulling, just soothing the scalp. Ianto didn’t know why it was okay with jack. All he knew was it was nice. Really nice. He did freeze for a second, however, when jack deepened the kiss. The captain pulled away slowly not moving his face away from Ianto’s, “don’t worry” he assured him softly “I’m not going to force you into anything... come on let’s get you home”.</p><p> </p><p>They drove back, laughing and joking with each other. However, they did both fall silent when they passed the weak barrier. Soon they were up outside ianto’s block of flats and climbing the seemingly endless stairs to his flat. They unlocked the door and stumbled through it. Jack pulled ianto closer to say goodbye when the Welshman held onto his waist, “Jack... um stay tonight?” Ianto mumbled shyly. Jack smiled softly “always” he whispered into Ianto’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>————— Time skip —————</p><p> </p><p>It was the Monday of the next week and ianto was finally going back to work. Jack was no longer staying at his but he had still insisted that he drive ianto to the school. So that’s why ianto sat at his kitchen table with a mug of coffee, waiting on the american. He didn’t have to wait long and soon enough he was climbing into the passenger seat beside jack. “Hi” he smiled “hey... you look ... I’ve missed you in a suit” jack announced, ianto chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up outside the school and slipped out of their seatbelts, jack surprised ianto with a soft kiss before they left the car. They walked together to their classrooms, glad that there wasn’t any gossiping students lining the hallways. Ianto felt jack’s hand on the small of his back before he entered his classroom “have a good day” the captain murmured softly. Ianto nodded slightly making his way over to his desk to set up his laptop and to wait for his class.</p><p> </p><p>That day, Ianto’s classes were rather good. In fact they were too good. Not one spoke out of turn and every single student attempted thier work. Even Bernie. “Mr jones...” rose murmured as he passed her “why were you away so long ... were you ill?”. Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in, the events happenings flashing before his eyes. He steadied himself “yes... I just wasn’t very well.. but I’m okay now” he assured her. He should have known there would be students who didn’t listen to the rumours, if there were any rumours... that was another strange thing about today, there wasn’t one peep about any rumours, usually there was at least one gossiping student in every class. He made a mental note to ask jack when he next saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately the next time he saw jack he wasn’t able to ask him anything. They were both teaching a class and ianto appeared only to ask for a stapler. He watched from the doorway, unnoticed while the year nines analysed a song. Ianto couldn’t help himself when he choked in, “May I add my input using my English degree... perhaps the writer was talking about mental health. Maybe the chains mentioned were not physical but represented their heavy daily struggles.” Jack humbled and spun around the class giggling at his reaction. “Can I borrow a stapler?” Ianto smirked as jack flushed pink and handed him the equipment.</p><p> </p><p>The next time ianto saw jack he was a lot more lucky. It was lunch time and he decided to take a coffee to the american. He froze outside the doorway listening to the beautiful sounds of piano floating from the room. Was jack in there or was it someone else? As if in answer the person began to sing in a rich beautiful voice. There was no mistaking that American twang. Ianto pushed the door open and stepped inside, “nice singing” he announced making jack jump for the second time that day “i got you coffee”. Jack sighed happily as he took the mug “you’re a star, ianto”. Ianto pulled up a chair beside jack as the american sipped his coffee contentedly. “My students have been acting really good today ... too good... like... weirdly good do you have any idea why?” He finally questioned. Jack furrowed his brow slightly as he thought, “Uhm.. I think... they feel sorry for you...” he mumbled into his coffee slowly. “Sorry for me? Why?... jack... what do they know” he whispered urgently, suddenly alert. Jack shook his head “nothing I promise it’s just there was rumours...”. Ianto’s heart thumped “rumours ... why?” He enquired sharply. Jack shifted uncomfortably “well you see... some students saw when you kissed me in the car ... and they saw me push you away... they think that the reason you were off was because I rejected you...” he trailed off searching Ianto’s face for emotions. “Let them think that” ianto announced after a moment of deafening silence. “Really?” Jack questioned pulling a confused looking face at ianto. Ianto shrugged, ignoring the fluttering sensation in his stomach at jack’s rather adorable expression, “yeah it’s better than the truth or having to think up a cover story”. Maybe it was... it was certainly easier for jack and ianto that’s for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just me!” Ianto called as he let himself into his sisters house on the Saturday. He had been back at work for a week. After the incident his sister had been the only person who he had really while he was still hiding from the world. Even then, he hadn’t said much and obviously hadn’t told her anything about the people. “Ianto! .... how are you?” She half exclaimed half questioned sympathetically as he dumped his coat on a chair. “Yeah I’m okay” he mumbled fishing out money for his expectant niece and nephew. His sister squinted at him “really?”. He nodded, offering a small smile of reassurance. His sister brightened, like she always did when he had news to tell him, “well then you and me ... we got things to talk about”. Immediately iantos heart began to beat faster, few things were scarier than hearing that sentence leave his sisters mouth, “what things?” He questioned. “You’ve been seen” she informed him with a raise of the eyebrow, sitting herself down at the table. Ianto swore under his breath as he took a seat, shrugging his coat over the back of his chair. “Well... Susan on the corner was in town... and it was her anniversary so they went to that posh french place in town by the memorial... and there was you...”, ianto did his best to act nonchalant “soooo...”. Rhiannon stared into her mug for a second “there was you... having dinner ... with a man” she pressed. Ianto huffed a laugh which he hoped didn’t sound too guilty, “so...” he repeated at a loss for words. “Having dinner with a man... I’m a restaurant” Rhiannon continued, taking a sip of her tea. “So.. you have dinner with tina” he pointed out. “Not in town” Rhiannon shot back diverting her eyes as she took another sip of her drink. “Susan said he was... gorgeous.. like a film star... like an escort” she commented. Yep that was jack... but Ianto couldn’t say that... so he rolled his eyes, leaning forward slightly “he’s my colleague” he said softly, trying to sound reassuring. Rhiannon frowned “she said it was intimate... I said, well he’s had girlfriends and she said, well no girl was getting her foot round that table... no chance.” She paused a moment before speaking again “have you gone bender?” She asked. Ianto turned his head quickly before turning to look rhi in the face again, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this. “Mica’s hearing this” he muttered pointedly causing his niece too look around at the mention of her name. Rhiannon pulled a face as she shrugged “she’s not bothered ... her friend Sian’s got two mothers”. She informed him. For the first time in a while... ianto was actually speechless. What was he supposed to say now? Thankfully Rhiannon spoke first, “go on” she urged... okay not so thankfully. Ianto stayed silent looking down at the desk. “You never tell me anything these days” ... ah there it was, the guilt trip... “dad died... that was it you were off! You couldn’t wait!... like.. I did something wrong.. I didn’t ... did I?”. Ianto opened his mouth “it’s not that” he assured her, his words feeling dry in his throat. “It’s... my job ... I’m always busy... it’s difficult it’s-” he muttered, knowing he’d exhausted that excuse already. Rhiannon glanced away... she was hurt, ianto could see it in her eyes. He let out a short breath, “he is very handsome” he admitted. Rhiannon’s eyes widened and she smirked with a kind of delighted confusion, “no” she breathed. “Now stop it” he told her softly but firmly... of course she wouldn’t stop that easily, “you’re kidding me! Really though?!” She exclaimed. Ianto diverted his eyes, “really..?! Christ almighty!” She added before finally settling down “he’s nice though ... is he?.... is he?”. Ianto didn’t answer, he knew his sister would know, he pinched his lips together in a line waiting for the message to finally sink in for Rhiannon as he bounced his leg up and down. He half expected her to shout, maybe seem sympathetic but instead she said “god I me- since when?”. Ianto swallowed, truth was he didn’t really know... instead he settled for something much easier “it’s weird... its just different... it’s not men ... it’s... it’s just him... it’s only him” they paused one a moment of deafening, agonising silence (while rhi looked as if she didn’t quite believe him about it being ‘not men’) before ianto continued “and I ... don’t even know what it is yet ... so I’m ... I’m not broadcasting it” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>—— Time skip to back at Ianto’s flat ——</p><p> </p><p>It was evening time when ianto heard a knock on his door. He frowned as paused his tv show and got up to answer it. His frown soon turned to a surprised grin, however, when he was greeted with the sight of jack, looking sheepish and holding two pizza boxes. “Hi... I bought ... pizza” jack mumbled shifting his feet from side to side as he looked at the floor. Ianto chuckled “I can see that... come in”. Jack made his way into the flat slipping his shoes off the minute the door was closed behind him, ianto smiled at that: jack knew he didn’t like shoes on his carpet. “Good day?” Jack called from the sofa as ianto poured out two glasses of Fantabecause obviously that’s what real adults drink.“Yeah” Ianto told him as he placed the drinks on the coffee table beside the pizzas “I went to see my sister... one of her friends saw us ... on that date” he informed jack, opening his pizza box. Jack frowned “what date?...” he questioned. “The first one ... not the first date date ... but the non-date date” ianto clarified, giggling at how confusing it sounded. “What did you tell her?” The American questioned, taking a bite of his pizza. “Hmmm” ianto pretended to muse “I told her that... you’re very very ugly and annoying and I’d never date you even if I was payed 1000 million pounds” he informed jack playfully, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the end of the captains nose. Jack squirmed and wrinkled his nose slightly, giving a light chuckle as he thought... <em>could life really get any better than this</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I really did just write out the whole ianto and Rhiannon exchange from children of earth with some adjustments to fit my au.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Do you believe in soulmates?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other three teachers in the staff room watched in amazement as ianto whirled into the room on Monday morning. They raised their eyebrows at each other as Ianto made two coffees before rushing from the room, seemingly not even noticing them. “What’s up with him?” Gwen remarked. “Eager to please another teacher?... maybe he’s got a crush?” Tosh suggested. Owen shook his head, tutting “relationships at work.... they never work out” he muttered, ignoring the glance he got from tosh. </p><p>“Do you ever step away from that piano?” Ianto laughed as he set down the coffee in front of jack. Jack smiled, “it’s a nice piano!” He protested, taking a sip of his coffee. Ianto sat down beside jack, they had arrived early today and still had about half an hour until the kids started arriving. To fill the time, they mostly chatted and drank coffee, that was until ianto glanced around the room, lunging forward to capture jack’s lips with his own. “What was that for” jack chuckled, slightly breathless as they pulled away. Ianto shrugged “you haven’t kissed me in forever” he half whined. Jack raised an eyebrow “soooo... since last night.... means forever ?”. Ianto nodded as he stood, tugging jack to his feet by his braces. “Ianto what?... we’re at work” he mumbled as he was dragged across the room. “We have time” ianto informed him briefly as he tugged jack into a store cupboard at the end of the classroom. He manoeuvred them around the shelves of paper and discarded musical instruments as he crashed his lips into jack’s once more. “This is so irresponsible” jack murmured, almost to himself. Ianto huffed a laugh “mmm you love it though”. It was when Ianto’s hands began to wander to jack’s shirt buttons that they heard it. The familiar chatter of students entering the classroom. Shit. They froze. “Ianto ... you’re gonna hate me for this .... do you have a lesson to teach right now?” Jack whispered. Ianto shook his head “I only teach after break today”. “Perfect well... stay here”...<br/>“What..? Jack!” Ianto hissed as jack slipped into his classroom, pulling an apologetic face. So that was it ... ianto was stuck... in a closet (ironically) ... for a whole hour. This was stupid. He did find a pack of rainbow coloured post it notes though... so naturally... like any normal mature adult... he decided to give the inside of the cupboard a makeover. He would have felt alone in the cupboard, if it wasn’t for jack’s voice on the other side of the door and the small toy bear which he had named myfanwy. That was how jack found him an hour later, sat in his colourful fortress. “What did you do!” Jack half exclaimed half squeaked as ianto stared innocently back at him “I got bored” he shrugged. Jack huffed a laugh as his face broke into a smile, “What I came to say was where were we?”. Ianto stopped jack as he was pulled forward “don’t you have another lesson to teach” jack shook his head “not until after break so... like I said where were we” he insisted closing the cupboard door and pushing ianto against it. “I believe” ianto murmured into jack’s neck “that I was in charge”, with that he seized jack’s suspenders and switched their roles effortlessly. It was never hard to get jack to behave. </p><p>They emerged from the cupboard half an hour later, ianto rearranging his suit as he rushed to his own classroom to set up. Tosh glanced out of her door, to see a rather ruffled looking ianto rush out of ... was that jack’s classroom? Yes it was. No... surely they didn’t... not them... and anyway... that’s very unprofessional. </p><p>Ianto greeted his class after break, not to sure why he was getting odd glances. Finally he was put out of his misery as someone called out “hey sir! Where’s your tie gone?!”. Ianto frowned his tie? ... oh shit... his mind went to where his tie was hanging on the inside door handle of the cupboard in jack’s classroom. “Umm...” he needed to think fast “I... it got coffee spilt on it.... so I couldn’t wear it” he bluffed... nailed it. </p><p>The rest of the day progressed... somewhat smoothly and finally they were alone in Ianto’s flat. Naturally they were watching the james bond films because ... well, does it even need saying? Ianto was laying across the sofa his head in jack’s lap as the american stroked his hair soothingly. Every now and again Ianto’s eyes would slip shut as he just enjoyed the feeling. But he couldn’t sleep yet... he had a question to ask jack. “Hey jack... do you believe in soulmates?”. Jack looked down in surprise “well ... I don’t ... I don’t know?” He mumbled. Ianto shrugged “I do... I think it’s cute and I think when you find them you’ll know yanno... I mean I thought lisa was.... but that doesn’t mean I can’t have another... right?” Ianto babbled. Jack smiled affectionately “yeah... probably I don’t know if I believe...” he admitted. Ianto’s sighed contentedly shifting to look towards the tv “ah well... if you believe ... get back to me” he chuckled. Jack laughed “you really are strange... you know that?”. Ianto shrugged “it’s all a part of my charm”. “That’s true” jack agreed. That’s how they sat for the majority of the evening. Chatting and rambling whilst watching James Bond. Eventually though, ianto did fall asleep in jack’s lap. The american smiled as he felt Ianto relax and heard the welshman’s breath evening out. He watched the tv for a little while longer, his heart fluttering with a strange adoration every time ianto snuffled or mumbled in his sleep. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. He lifted ianto carefully off of him as he stood up from the sofa. He turned towards the sleeping Welshman his heart fluttering again at how young and peaceful the English teacher looked. He practically held his breath as he lifted ianto slowly and carried him to the bedroom, he didn’t want to wake the Welshman up. He tucked him up in bed and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead “what are you doing to me jones Ianto jones” he mumbled as he flicked the light off and crept from the room. Ianto’s sighed happily and turned over in his bed with a sly smile as he heard the door close. What? You really think he could have stayed asleep through all of that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Whispering to the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto stormed into jack’s classroom. It had been a week since their soulmate talk and Ianto wasn’t having the best day... or week... or life, He slammed the coffee down onto jack’s desk, making the american jump. “Hey what’s wrong?” Jack murmured sympathetically. Ianto didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t now why the white hot flare of rage cut through him. “Don’t take that tone of voice with Me” he snapped, jack raised his hands in surrender “alright alright jeez”. They sat in silence for a second, Ianto letting out a noise halfway between a huff and a strangled sob every now and again. “You... okay?” Jack mumbled tentatively. “Yes! I’m FINE” Ianto practically yelled. Jack nodded awkwardly “listen I was wondering ... we could ... go on a date tonight ... dinner?”. Jack wanted to see ianto smile. He wanted to brighten Ianto’s day. Instead the welshman shook his head “no” he practically spat. Jack furrowed his brow “oh ... okay are you... busy tonight? I mean, we could reschedule?”. Again ianto shook his head “no I’m not busy ... I don’t want to go on a date”. Jack was beginning to feel extremely small “w-why?”. Ianto shrugged “don’t want to” he mumbled, seeming as if he couldn’t care less. Jack should have gotten ianto to talk. He could see ianto wasn’t quite himself. But he was hotheaded ... the room span... and he found himself beginning to shout “DO YOU EVEN CARE? WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY BEING SO COLD!? YOU’VE BEEN OFF ALL WEEK ... AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU??!!” Immediately he regretted his words as fire danced in Ianto’s eyes “OH YEAH THATS RIGHT I JUST DONT CARE ABOUT YOU !! ITS ALL ABOUT YOU ISNT IT JACK?! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN SAD WHEN I MET YOU BUT ALL IN ALL .... I HAD A BETTER LIFE WITHOUT YOU!!” He shouted. Ianto didnt know why he said that... he liked jack... he needed jack... he was just... scared. Jack gritted his teeth ignoring the tears that pricked at his eyes “I’LL JUST LEAVE THEN SHALL I .... SO YOUR LIFE CAN GO BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE YOU MET ME!!”. He turned towards the door. “IF YOU WALK OUT THE DOOR JACK!” Ianto warned “IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR ... YOU WALK OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!”. Jack turned with a blank expression “FINE” he bellowed as he stalked out of the room, pushing past the gawking children who were returning from their break time. </p><p>Ianto deflated, closing and locking the door of jack’s classroom on the children for a second. He would get in trouble for doing that but ... he didn’t care. He sank to the floor “Wait” he whispered hoarsely to no one in particular “I’m sorry..... please come back ... I think I need you”. He allowed a total of two tears to slip down his cheek before he stood and unlocked the door again. He stalked to his own classroom door ignoring the looks from the year tens who were lining up outside. “Are you okay sir?” Rose questioned. He forced a smile “of course I am” he told he calmly before following his class into the room and beginning the lesson. Tosh and Owen stood in the door of a classroom, having heard everything. “Like I said ... relationships at work... they never end well” Owen muttered. Tosh shoved him “don’t be horrible” she scolded to be honest she hadn’t known ianto was into men... but she wasn’t judging “they’ll work it out ... right?” She muttered, half to herself. Ianto was her friend and she didn’t want him to hurt anymore than he already was. </p><p>Tosh had decided she wanted to help her friend. This started with talking to him when the school day ended. As she entered the room she couldn’t help but notice how ianto looked up, hope filling his eyes, quickly drooping when he saw it was just tosh. “Have you seen jack?” He mumbled. Tosh shook her head apologetically “I’m sorry ianto ... he left after your argument ... he hasn’t been back to teach any of his classes”. Ianto groaned and dropped his head to his desk. Tosh didn’t know what to do when, to her horror, ianto began to cry... no sob. “I messed up tosh... he’s gone now...” he choked out. Tosh didn’t think she’d ever seen ianto cry and to be honest it rather alarmed her, she reached out a tentative hand to ianto “he’ll be back” she murmured. </p><p>Meanwhile jack sat alone in his bedroom, tears streaming down his face. “I messed up” he declared to no one “he won’t be back now... I scared him off... I should’ve just gotten him to talk to me”. He paused for a second to catch his breath between sobs “he’s too good for me anyway”. “I hate this... he hates me now... I was so harsh ... and now” he broke off into sobs once again. Maybe he should leave. That’s what he does best. He runs away. He had no one left here anyway. </p><p>Somewhere in the world ianto was saying the same. They both weren’t talking to anyone in particular. Jack spoke to the darkness while ianto sobbed to the dust particularly dancing in the light rays. “What was into him” jack mumbled. “He was everything to me...” ianto choked out “what did he think of me?”. “I thought he was amazing...” the american sobbed “he was so strong he made me feel so safe”. “I could be myself with him” the Welshman told the howling fox outside his bedroom window. “I think he liked me?” Jack informed the barking dog from down the road. “I really liked him” ianto breathed into the night “maybe I should go... find somewhere else”. </p><p>That evening both jack and ianto did the same thing without knowing. They planned their escapes from it all while muttering their apologies into the night sky. They really didn’t know how much they meant to each other. At the same time on the same night they whispered the same five words to the moon “I think I love him”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seating plans and chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack knows he's being dramatic. He can't help it. If he doesn't get out of Ianto's life fast .... he could hurt the Welshman even more. Jack really was a curse on everyones lives. He hadn't been to work in a week and he hadn't even had a text from ianto. He hadn't expected one but... it would have been nice. He rolled over in a bed that wasn't his own and slipped out of it, trying not to wake last nights hookup. He wanted to be gone by the time they woke up. He pulled on his clothes hastily and snuck out of the bedroom and down the hall. He had thought that he would miss this... sex without any strings attached but... he wasn't sure he did. Now what he did miss was a certain blue eyed Welshman... no, shut up jack... he had screwed that one up so he would just have to start again. But did he want to start again?</p><p>Ianto was teaching as he stared sadly at his phone. He had been debating whether or not he should call jack for the whole week since their argument. "Sir.... sir are you okay?" Came there voice of at least three students. "Huh? Uh I'm ... yeah sorry I'm fine" ianto replied sounding a little distant. He jumped when the bell finally rang: hadn't the lesson just started? Well apparently not. He dismissed his class with a wave of his hand, rose's hand shot up "but sir didn't we have homework due". The glass groaned, looking accusingly at her. "Forget about it ... just go" ianto told them, earning him shocked looks from the students. They left in silence, wondering how their usually so bright and happy teacher could get so upset over one fight. Ianto sighed, he even had to deal with the mid year all night sleepover party for years seven, eight and nine in a few days.</p><p>The rest of Ianto’s day went by slowly and quickly at the same time. Time didn’t really matter anyway... not anymore. It’s not like he was going anywhere after school. Once upon a time there would have been a date with jack or even further back a night in with Lisa ... but now? He had nothing to look forward too. Tosh appeared a few times offering him coffee and advice but he didn’t really listen to her ... or even acknowledge her... until around half three pm when she arrived to lend him a hand with a new seating plan. “How are you?” She asked kindly when she entered the room. Ianto opened his mouth to tell her that everything was fine and that he was okay ... really, but instead he found himself sighing and asking a question “can I be honest with you tosh?”. Tosh seemed surprised at first, having obviously expected ianto to bark at her that he was okay, but she recovered quickly “yes... yes of course you can”. Ianto ran a hand over his face “I’m so tired tosh... and I feel like ... I feel like I lose every one when I care about them... first lisa ... now jack ... I really liked him tosh ... you know I did but I... I screwed it up and I’m not sure I can make it any better”. Tosh smiled sympathetically “ianto ... listen to me... you’re a great guy... none of this is your fault, I promise... what happened to Lisa... that couldn’t be helped and as for jack... he’ll come back to you... I mean who couldn’t you’re amazing”. Ianto smiled a watery smile as he looked up into tosh’s eyes “I-... thank you” he mumbled, his voice wavering slightly with emotion. Tosh patted his arm “now what’s this about a new seating plan” she prompted softly. Ianto nodded “right yes... there ... there’s some kids who can’t sit together for behavioural reasons, but it means I’ll have to change the whole seating plan and my heads all over the place so I ... needed help” he admitted. Tosh smiled “happy to be of service” she half joked as she leave over to the computer “how about we move Rose to the front and...” she trailed off when ianto pulled a face “what?”. Ianto sucked in a breathe “Rose prefers it at the back... she doesn’t like anyone behind her... she feels watched I don’t like any of my class to feel uncomfortable” he told her. Tosh smiled, she always had admired how much her friend cared about the classes he taught. </p><p>That afternoon at around four o’clock jack was mooching around the shop, not really sure what he was doing there. “Mr harkness mr harkness!!” A voice called as tommy a small year seven rushed over with his friend joe “can you buy us a bottle of wine or just alcohol?” Tommy questioned, holding out money and not wasting any time as he turned. Jack’s eyes widened “listen kid.. I might be the cool teacher to you but I’m not buying you alcohol ... you’re way too young”. The two boys shook their heads in unison “no sir no ... it’s not for us it’s for mr jones... we want to give it to him at the sleepover party on Saturday so he won’t be sad anymore”. Jack frowned “sad?” He questioned, they nodded. “Yes” joe finally piped up “he’s been really sad so we wanted to cheer him up...”. Jack smiled, these kids really were sweet “Don’t... dont uhm ... don’t buy him alcohol you really don’t need to ... he liked chocolates .... maybe get him a box of chocolates his... his favourites are... he likes black magics”. Jack didn’t know why he found it so hard to say Ianto’s favourite chocolates ... he didn’t even realise he knew what Ianto’s favourite chocolates were. Come to think of it, he knew a lot about ianto. “Aren’t you going to get him anything sir... to give to him at the party to cheer him up?” Tommy questioned innocently. Jack shrugged “I don’t ... I don’t think I’ll be at the party ... I might be ... out of town...”. He watched as the boys made their way to the chocolates, he didn’t know why tears filled his eyes as they picked up the box ... actually he did... one time that would have been him picking up those chocolates with ianto in mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s so late and a little bad. It’s also maybe not as well thought out as I would have liked but I hoped you still enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Voicemail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto nursed a bottle of beer. His sixth bottle actually. There was no way he was going out to a bar or a club alone again... not after... anyway... he hadn't heard from jack in a while and the sleepover party was drawing near. He didn't know why they called it a sleepover party there was the option for the kids to sleep but... there were activities going on all through the night which HE had to help run. He didn't know if he was going to make it through that night without someone to make him smile. Sure... tosh was going to be there but he sort of wanted jack... just a little bit. He would like to say that he wasn't mad at jack anymore but the truth is he was never really mad... just hurt. He should probably stop drinking, he thought as he cracked open yet another bottle, he had school tomorrow. He still tossed the lid across the room and raised the bottle to his lips.</p><p>Ianto woke the next day with a groan... how much had he actually had last night .... he remembered his seventh bottle.. just about ... he thinks. He picked up a half empty bottle by his bed, gagging at the smell and poured it down the drain in the bathroom. Never again. Which, knowing him, probably meant very soon. He made his coffee blearily, not quite sure how he meant to focus or dress himself that day. He managed to get to the school somehow... he was still probably over the limit from last night but to be honest he didn't care. He stumbled up to his classroom, groaning when tosh appeared in his doorway, "what?!" He barked at her. She handed him a stack of tests "you haven't forgotten about the test you're setting today right? You left them in the staff room...". He took the stack of the tests with a tired yawn "uhm... no I was just sorting our myyyyy.... laptop" he murmured. Tosh narrowed her eyes at him "you look awful... are you drunk or .. hungover" ianto laughed harshly "probably both" he exclaimed, turning to his desk. Tosh gave a small smile before she left the room "please look after yourself ianto" she murmured, not sure if he even heard her. </p><p>His first class did their test without any hassle. They knew something was up wit their teacher... maybe he didn't feel well. They stacked their papers up at the front of the class when the bell rang and left the room in silence. Ianto was slumped at his desk with his head in his arms, no student knew whether he was crying or sleeping but none of them really wanted to find out.</p><p>Ianto had to be alerted somehow ... his next class was a year seven class and he had to actually teach them. It was Owen who was sent to rouse ianto, slipping into the classroom past the students in the corridor. He sucked in a breath, ianto looked awful... even Owen felt the need to be gentle with him... as if ianto would shatter if he was yelled at. "Ianto mate?" He tried softly, reaching out a hand to gently shake the Welshman. Ianto shifted with a sleepy snuffle that was oddly childlike as he lifted his head, blinking and looking dazed "where'm I" he mumbled. Owen raised his eyebrows "you're at work mate... got a year seven class to teach ... maybe you should go home during break ... after this lesson I don't think you're" he paused, trying to be tactful "quite up to a full day". Ianto nodded "yeah" he mumbled "think I fell asleep" he told himself as Owen patted him sympathetically on the shoulder before exiting the room. </p><p>Ianto wasn't too sure about a what happened in the next class he taught but ... he did know one thing. He lever heard a few year sevens talking, a boy called tommy in fact, "me and joe saw mr harkness in the shop and he said he might be going out of time". Ianto had frozen on the spot. Jack was ... going ... away?</p><p>Perhaps that was why he was currently driving home with tears pouring down his cheeks. No that was stupid. He was upset because... he felt ill yes that was it... maybe. </p><p>He pulled out his phone as he fell into his flat... he was on autopilot, he didn't really know what he was doing until he heard the phone go to voicemail. "Um hi jack s' me just wanna day ... miss you and you're being dramatic so don't go away please ... thank you bye bye see you soon... I hope" he mumbled into the phone, aware that he sounded rather broken and a bit desperate. He trailed off to bed, tiredness finally overtaking him and willing him to just close his eyes and forget about the world. Yes... that sounded extremely nice to ianto at that very moment. Just pure ignorance of the world and rest.</p><p>To say Jack was surprised when he saw that ianto had actually left a voicemail was to put it mildly. He stared at the phone, knowing he hadn’t answered the phone for a reason... so why did he feel the sudden urge to listen to the voicemail. Well... It’s not like it could hurt too listen... right?</p><p>Tears streamed down jack’s face when the voicemail ended. He had forgotten what Ianto’s beautiful welsh accent sounded like. But the man had sounded broken, and it was jack’s fault. Ianto had told him not to go away ... how did ianto know he was even planning on going away... unless... tommy or joe! The little shits. Well that just proves it doesn’t it... jack really was a curse on everyone ... he didn’t want to hurt Ianto any more so maybe ... maybe it’s better if he leaves. Ianto had told him he was being dramatic... was he ... was he really? Maybe he was but it was all to save ianto and, as jack was slowly realising, he would do anything for ianto. He glanced down at the tickets in his hand. Back to the states soon ... Florida this time. New start... again.. just what jack needed ... right? .... RIGHT?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fly away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack took a breath as he entered reception. "Hi..." he mumbled to the receptionist "listen .. something came up ... I- I need to go back to the states ... I don't know how long it will be for. is there anyway I can keep this job until I get everything sorted and know what I'm going to be doing with my life?". The receptionist nodded slowly "just give us a call when you know ... I hope it's nothing too serious". Jack shook his head with a smile "it's fine" he smiled as he left the reception.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto watched silently from his classroom window, his face one of pure disappointment as jack drove away. He had hoped that maybe... jack was back... but clearly, that wasn’t the case. He let out a breath of relief that he had no class to teach and made his way to the reception. “Hey... soooo what was it jack wanted?” He questioned casually, attempting to lean on the front desk but failing miserably and hitting his elbow on the wood instead. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at his failed attempt at staying cool, “he’s going away... back to the states” she told him tapping away at her keyboard. “Oh” ianto crumbled slightly inside as he trailed back to his classroom. For the rest of the day he had no classes to teach... so he locked his door. He probably should have been marking books or those tests but ... he just cried. He didn’t really know why he was crying... he thought it was stupid ... he hadn’t known jack for that long but somehow that made it worse. God... how could he feel so strongly after such a short amount of time? and especially after Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa...</p><p> </p><p>The guilt washed over him live a wave. How could he? He loved Lisa he knew he did. But ... he also liked jack ... very much. But he felt so guilty for it. He was being selfish. Would he have been this way if Lisa was still alive ... god would he... would he have cheated? No. No he wouldn’t ... he couldn’t ... not on Lisa... not even for jack... but... in a way... it felt like he already had. He was so confused... he was supposed to be straight... wasn’t he? How could he prove that to himself? He cried even harder, not even noticing when the sun began to set outside. In fact, he had no idea how long he had been sitting there until he heard a soft voice call out his name. “Ianto... ianto are you okay in there?” Tosh called knocking softly on the locked door. Ianto looked up slowly, he looked a sight... he knew he did but... he could do with a friend. He made his way slowly across the room, his hand shaking slightly as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door slowly. He stood in the doorway, shifting his feet, tears still drying on his face. “Oh ianto” tosh sighed sympathetically, pulling her friend into a hug. He snivelled pathetically... he hated this.. he felt so weak and so helpless.</p><p> </p><p>It was tosh who saw him home that evening. Tosh who poured him a glass of water and handed him paracetamol for his headache. Tosh who found out a clean pair of what she called ‘Cosy clothes’. All in all, it was tosh who looked after him. Maybe that’s why he kissed her... just before she left. “Ianto! what the hell...” she exclaimed, pulling away from him. He glanced away in shame, tosh was his friend ... nothing more ... what was he trying to prove to himself... that it was girls? Always girls? He stumbled back slightly as he realised... he wanted those lips to be wider, more masculine... he wanted to feel the slight brush of stubble against his own... he wanted to feel strong protective arms around him, pushing him towards a wall and ..... “oh my god I like guys” he muttered under his breath. Tosh frowned “you like jack” she told him softly. He nodded, his eyes filling with fresh tears “I’m sorry” he choked. Tosh only smiled “it’s okay Ianto... really.. it is”, and then she was gone. He sank down into a chair... why was this news to him?... he had known right... he had told his sister he... he missed jack so much he wanted to believe it never happened. God... why was he like this? ... why was he so... complicated?</p><p> </p><p>Ianto cried into his pillow that night... like some sort of teenage girl. He couldn’t help it, it just sort of happened. He may have muttered jack’s name at some point in his sadness. He couldn’t help thinking about jack. It was like his brain had been rewired, only allowing images of jack to flash through the already distraught welshman’s head. Ianto groaned... tomorrow he had to deal with that damn school sleepover thing.</p><p> </p><p>——— time skip to the next day ———</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon and jack was dragging himself and his bags through security. Did he really want to go away? He glanced at his ticket and gave himself a confirming nod, yes ... he did... maybe... no... he definitely wanted this right? Maybe he didn’t want this. “Excuse me mate ... keep it moving” came the voice of a friendly looking security guard. It was for ianto, jack told himself. Ianto’s fresh start, without jack there to mess everything up.</p><p> </p><p>He finally sat down in a seat. His flight was in half an hour and he didn’t know why he was so nervous. He was going to stay with his cousin but... he really was going to miss wales... and ianto. Actually... most of what jack knew abut wales came from ianto. Ianto had learnt his fair share about America from jack aswell. Jack smiled slightly as his mind filled with Ianto’s puzzled expression about American slang.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the words sounded on the announcement speakers. His flight was boarding. It was time to fly away... to help ianto jones to live a better life. To live the life he deserved. Jack stood and made his way slowly towards the growing queue. It was now or never.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack didn't know when he would be coming back. He assumed he would return when ianto had moved on but ... perhaps he would never return. "Can I check your ticket please sir?" A stern looking airport worker enquired. "Uhm yeah sure let me just.... as he handed over the tickets, his phone buzzed. He glanced down at the message in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's Tosh, get yourself back here now. Ianto is distraught.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack huffed after the phone. What did tosh know? How had she even gotten his number?</p><p> </p><p>Back at the school the sleepover party was beginning with a disco. Tosh clicked her phone off hitting it against her palm restlessly. She had taken ianto's phone and copied jack's number over to her own. She slipped Ianto’s phone across the table to it’s former position next to the Welshman before he could notice it was missing. Sighing, she looked back over at ianto. He was sat with his head on the table, not really noticing the world around him. She felt bad about what she was about to do without his consent but ... if they wanted jack back.... she snapped a picture of ianto and promptly sent it to jack.</p><p> </p><p>Jack was standing in line to board the plane when his phone buzzed again. Tosh had sent him a picture? He opened it up and his heart sank. There was ianto, illuminated by the strobe lights of the disco, looking as miserable as jack felt. As the line surged forward a heavy feeling of dread settled in the bottom of his stomach. He couldn't do this. He turned on his heel and rushed out of the line. He pushed his way past people, ignoring their protests and rushed past the workers. "Excuse me sir..." one of them called. He spun round "I have to go ... I can't go on the flight I don't care about my bag" he babbled before continuing his mad dash out of the airport. He tapped his foot impatiently through the security procedures and was glad when he finally rushed across the car park to his car.</p><p> </p><p>He was restless, even as he drove. He stopped at an off licence and picked up a rather expensive bottle of scotch. He also bought a gift bag, well they couldn't have the kids seeing the alcohol could they. Jack's heart fluttered nervously as he pulled up outside the school. What if ianto wasn't happy to see him? What if Ianto was angry? What if ianto kicked him out? What if.....</p><p> </p><p>Ianto was sat staring down at the desk. Where was jack now? Was he on a plane? Maybe he had already left days ago. Ianto heard something being placed next to him, he glanced to the side. A gift bag. Probably another one of the students trying to cheer him up with gifts like tommy and joe had. "Hello stranger" came a voice from behind him. Ianto's stiffened, he knew that voice it was ... "Jack!" He stood hastily and turned to face jack "you didn't leave". Jack shook his head "well..." he admitted "I nearly did .... nearly boarded the plane but ... I came back... for you". Ianto frowned "when you say that you mean.... you came back for the school... your friends and for all of us?". Jack shook his head "no Ianto... I came back ... for you. Only you". Ianto blushed, looking down at the floor. Jack shifted his feet awkwardly "so you're not mad at me? Or..." he trailed off when ianto huffed a laugh "do I look mad?". Jack shrugged, momentarily forgetting how to breathe as ianto pulled him forward pressing a kiss to his lips. Eyes turned towards them, belonging to students and teachers alike. Jack chuckled and ianto groaned, dropping his head to jack's shoulder "I may have forgotten where we were" he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto lifted his head after a moment, ignoring the stares and glanced at the bag "what's in there?" He questioned. Jack smiled "it's for you... have a look". Ianto peered into the bag, a smile spreading over his face "jaaack this one is expensive" he whined, still smiling. "Only the best for mr ianto jones.... right ... let's see if we can get through tonight" jack half joked. Ianto laughed "it's a school party ... not a haunted house". Jack nodded, "but we have to stay awake all night and you're already yawning" he pointed out. Ianto frowned for a second "unless..." he mumbled "jack. Would you say we're good influences?" He asked over the music. Jack shook his head. "Well then maybe we should ditch this party and head back to mine" the Welshman suggested. Jack hesitated "I don't know ianto .... I mean is there enough teachers here to-" jack was cut off by iantos tempting voice. "Well we can't drink the scotch here... and I've got some chocolates that won't eat themselves". Jack wavered "I don't know...." he muttered slowly. Ianto carried on, "well I've got movies and..." he lowered his voice and leant closer to jack "I got a new mattress the other day... I'm yet to ... test it out... perhaps you could give me a hand later on after a drink and maybe a movie". Jack bit his lip trying to decide, "that is very tempting" he mumbled. Ianto nodded, smirking "and it's not like we have a reputation to uphold" he reminded the american, who was beginning to blush slightly at ianto's boldness. Jack nodded, beginning to smirk “alright then ... I’m sure they’ll be fine without us”. Ianto nodded happily, “I just need to get my coat... I put it in my classroom.</p><p> </p><p>They practically skipped up the stairs to the classroom as they chatted, both of their spirits having been magically lifted in the others presence. Ianto made his way across the classroom to retrieve his coat and paused to peer out the window at the night sky. He felt a presence behind him as jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist. Ianto gestured to the stars “pretty isn’t it” he remarked. “Oh yeah” jack agreed, however ianto had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t really talking about the stars. His suspicion was confirmed when jack began nipping at his neck. Ianto giggled and swatted at jack “jack! Not now... when we get home”. Jack raised an eyebrow “home?” He questioned. Ianto floundered “erm when we get to mine” he corrected as he rushed from the classroom. Jack smirked to himself before bounding off to join ianto.</p><p> </p><p>They rushed back through the hall to get to the car park, jack tugging on Ianto’s sleeve rather impatiently as the Welshman waved to tosh. Tosh smiled, nodding at ianto as she gave him a thumbs up sign. She watched as the two teachers rushed away to the car like two over eager teenagers. She knew it had been a good idea to call jack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m so sorry I haven’t uploaded a chapter in awhile ... I took a few days off to gain motivation and all that but I’m hoping to get back to my usual one chapter a day schedule. Fingers crossed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Getting reacquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a bit of a mess" Ianto admitted apologetically as they entered his flat. Jack shrugged "still a lot tidier than my place ever is". Ianto laughed "true" he agreed earning him a shove from jack "you weren't supposed to agree ianto". The Welshman laughed "okay, okay... your place is always sunshine and rainbows" he announced in a fake fairy like voice.</p><p> </p><p>A second later silence fell around them and ianto glanced nervously towards the bedroom "do you want to?..." he suggested. Jack shook his head "not quite yet... I believe I was promised a film, drinks and chocolate". Ianto grinned and led jack through to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Ianto poured the scotch and handed a glass to jack while placing his own on the small glass coffee table in front of the sofa “what film do you want to watch” he questioned, half expecting the captain to choose something action packed and not at all cartoony. Jack sipped his drink thoughtfully “how about we watch .... Hercules?” He suggested. Ianto’s face lit up “I thought you didn’t really like it all that much...” he pointed out . Jack shrugged “I don’t mind it plus you love it and anything to make you happy”. Ianto blushed as he slotted the DVD into the DVD player before making his way to settle down on the sofa. Ianto day next to jack rather stiffly, feeling a little awkward. Jack frowned, placing his own glass on the table next to Ianto’s and snaking his arm around ianto’s waist, pulling him closer. Ianto didn’t even realise he had started singing to the song ‘I won’t say I’m in love’ until jack pointed it out. Ianto blushed his voice fading out as he ducked away from jack in embarrassment. “You have a beautiful voice though” jack murmured softly, stroking Ianto’s back as they watched the film. Ianto leant into the touch, “says you... mr music teacher”. Jack laughed, “see that means I know what I’m talking about” he pointed out. A few moments passed before ianto spoke again “jack... why did you want to go away?”. Jack froze “I ... um it’s just silly” he muttered. Ianto leant against jack and placed a hand on his chest “I won’t judge” he murmured softly. Jack shrugged “just thought you’d be better off without me”. Ianto smiled softly popping a chocolate into jack’s mouth from the open box next to them, “never” he told him earnestly. Jack giggled “I’m a bit silly aren’t I?” He joked through his mouthful of chocolate. Ianto huffed a laugh “yeah... pure of heart... dumb of ass”. Jack shoved him lightly, “Oi did you just adorably call me a dumbass... when I said I was silly you weren’t supposed to agree with me”. Ianto squeaked slightly, hanging onto jack as he laughed while trying not to fall off the sofa. “Don’t worry” he muttered comfortingly to jack as he finally stalked himself “it’s why I love you”. He hadn’t even meant to say it. It just slipped out. Did he love jack? Of course he did. He had done for a while. Jack went still. Shit. He’d messed this up. How did he mess it up so quickly? Jack shook himself from his shock as ianto stared into his eyes anxiously. The captain placed a hand on Ianto’s face and smiled softly “i love you too”. Jack had expected ianto to smile back or even be relieved, he certainly hadn’t expected the look of intense confusion that crept its way into Ianto’s beautiful features. “Why?” The Welshman asked in a scarily genuine tone “why do you love me ... of all people i- I don’t understand”. Jack’s heart shattered. Did ianto really think he wasn’t loveable? The American pulled ianto in closer resting his chin on the welshman’s soft chocolate coloured hair “because” he informed him in a low voice as the first played behind them “because ... you are so perfect ... and you’re kind and funny and gentle and you make me so so happy”. Ianto was quiet for a while before he sniffled slightly. A rush of panic flooded jack’s body, turning his blood to ice “shit sorry did I say too much did I...” he trailed of as ianto looked up into his eyes, shaking his head tearfully. “It was... it was perfect ... you just mean so much to me I thought maybe I wasn’t as important to you”. Jack’s pulled ianto closer so their foreheads were touching “you... ianto jones... are the most important thing in my life by far” he stated seriously before finally closing the gap between them. Ianto’s tears were salty on jack’s lips, but he didn’t care. He ran his hand over Ianto’s body, the film long forgotten in the back ground. Ianto tasted of chocolate initially but underneath was the subtle bitterness of coffee. Everything jack could smell and taste was just so very simply ianto... and he loved it. He loved every second and every inch of ianto. Ianto still marvelled at how jack could so easily take his problems away. How jack could sooth with his voice and heal with his mouth. Ianto gasped as the feel of jack’s cool hand began to creep over his warm chest. They pulled away for air with a gasp, the sound of the film suddenly reminding them where they actually were. “Bedroom?” Ianto breathed. “Bedroom” jack confirmed in the same breathy tone. They hauled themselves up from the sofa, giggling at their subconscious efforts to stay intertwined before they tugged each other towards ianto’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>——— time skip ———</p><p> </p><p>Ianto lay perfectly still, bathing in his lingering bliss as jack ran a cool flannel over him. He was vaguely aware of a towel being used to dry him off before jack slipped back into the bed, pulling the covers back up around them. Ianto sighed happily and snuggled into jack’s side, “you make me happy” he admitted sleepily. Jack chuckled “you make me happier” he fake argued. Ianto shook his head “hmmm no... you make me the happiest” he protested with a small yawn. Jack pulled ianto closer, smiling when the welshman’s arm fell to rest on his chest. “Ianto?” He murmured softly “love you ...”. Ianto looked up “love you too” he stayed simply before cuddling back down into the warmth of the bed. They allowed themselves to be taken to the land of dreams as they curled up, safe in the others embrace. Neither of them were aware of the events which were to follow just a few hours later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he searched for what had woken him... it had sounded like... a phone ringing? He turned his head towards the door and, to his surprise, ianto was pacing the hallway. He attempted to listen to Ianto’s side of the conversation. </p><p>“Hey ... yeah it is late... yeah I’m whispering ... jack’s over and he’s asleep I don’t want to wake him... yeah... yeah he didn’t leave in the end... right .... what was it you wanted to tell me?... what?! ...oh ... oh god ... I um... Jesus ... no no I’m okay .... are you? Yeah ... alright I ... um I’ll have to go... jack’s asleep I’ll have to tell him tomorrow.... yes! I have to tell him Rhi... anyway ... b-bye ... Rhi? Love you”</p><p>Ianto crept back into the bedroom, clearly not knowing that jack was already awake. Jack had gaged that something was wrong by the phone call but the way ianto sank onto the bed and hid his face in his hands confirmed jack’s fears. “You okay?” Jack mumbled sitting up slightly. Ianto nodded slowly, still facing away from jack “sorry didn’t mean to wake you ... yeah i’m fine” he replied sadly. “What happened?” jack questioned softly, scooting across the bed so he was sat next to Ianto. Ianto swallowed “it’s... my Nana she ... died... I mean she was ill it was always going to happen but I never thought... so soon” his voice broke as he leant heavily against jack. Jack wrapped his arms around the welshman “oh ianto i’m so sorry”. Ianto dropped his head to jack’s shoulder as he began to cry “god... I don’t have much luck with  all this stuff do I... am I curse on people’s lives jack?” He sobbed. The American pulled ianto closer “no ianto... no you’re not a curse never think that sweetheart” he informed the Welshman and if ianto had noticed the pet name slip, he didn’t say anything. Ianto shifted against jack before he was facing the american again, his face was blotchy and his eyes red rimmed with tears “I’m sorry” he muttered shamefully “it’s just ... like ... she practically raised me when I was a kid....”. Jack nodded slowly “I understand”. They sat in silence for god knows how long. Ianto cried... a lot. Jack... well, jack didn’t do much apart from hold ianto close. </p><p>Time ticked by as it usually did but for ianto it was agonising. Every tick of the clock reminded him of another second he was living without his nan in the world. Ianto was aware of jack’s calming touches and steady breathing but other than that ... he may aswell not exist at all. That’s how he felt anyway. Jack took a breath before speaking “ianto i... it’s not much but I care about you so much and ... no matter what ... you’ll always have me”. They night began to fade as they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. The dark sky outside was replaced by a slowly lightening blue sky as the stars faded away, hidden until they could come out to play for another night. </p><p>Ianto yawned and jack couldn’t help the adoring smile that crept onto his face despite the circumstances, “come on... time for a little more sleep.. it’ll seem better in the morning” he coaxed as he pulled ianto back under the covers of the bed. Jack couldn’t help but notice how ianto clung to him as they drifted back to sleep. </p><p>Ianto woke with a groan as light streamed through the window. The nights previous happenings came flooding back to him in a flash and his eyes filled with tears once more. He turned to his side, but jack wasn’t there. He panicked slightly until he heard a sound in the hallway. Jack entered the bedroom with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice. A tear rolled down Ianto’s cheek at his thoughtfulness as the sadness set heavy in his heart once more. “I thought you said it would feel better when I woke up...” ianto mumbled, taking the toast jack was handing to him. Jack glanced away “that may have been a ploy to get you to sleep more” me admitted. At least his confession made ianto giggle, if just for a second. They sat in silence, the only sound filling the room being of the soft crunch of ianto eating toast. He looked down at his second piece, then back to jack. He held it out to the smiling american “want it?” He questioned. Jack shook his head “no it’s yours I’m good”, iantos mouth formed an adorable o shape as he nibbled on the side of his cheek thoughtfully before he spoke again “at least have a bite” he insisted. Jack chucked and leant forward, taking a bite from the toast. Ianto finished his breakfast and leant up against jack’s warm body “feels like... nothings real” he murmured “like I didn’t see her much after she got ill and went into the hospital... so there’s not a physical presence missing it’s just .... emotional”. Jack just nodded, wrapping his arms around the Welshman to draw him closer. Ianto reaches for a small plush koala that usually perched on his headboard. Jack chuckled “who’s this do I have competition?” He questioned as ianto cuddled the koala to his chest. “It’s kody... I won him at a fair when I was younger” he murmured his voice becoming slightly deeper as he cuddled into the bed suddenly sleepy again. </p><p>Ianto didn’t know when he actually fell asleep. He was vaguely aware of a kiss being pressed to the top of his head as jack murmured “still tired? That’s alright get some sleep ... I’m here, I’ll stay”. Ianto woke, still in jack’s arms and still clutching kody the koala. Jack had fallen asleep too and he snuffled sleepily as he pulled ianto closer. “God I love you jack... how do you make everything okay?” Ianto mumbled into the sleeping captains chest. Ianto was still sad... of course he was... but... somehow... jack had made it okay to feel sad. Jack had given him the safe space to cry and grieve. Jack didn’t judge him. He really did love jack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A visit and a fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto crept from the bed, trying not to wake jack. As much as he was loving the warmth of the american he rather wanted a glass of water. He glanced at the clock. How was it already 2 pm? He stood in the kitchen, suddenly not sure what he was doing there. Everything still felt like such a blur. He jumped when two strong arms snakes around his waist. "Alright?" Jack murmured softly into his ears. Ianto nodded "yeah I ...Uhm I just wanted a glass of water... I think.... sorry for waking you". Jack shook his head as ianto leant back against him "don't worry it's time we woke up anyway... right water yeah?". Ianto couldn't help but whine slightly at the loss of jack's warmth as he selected a clean glass and poured iant a glass of water. He passed it over with a smile and ianto took it gratefully, his hands still slightly shaking from the nights happenings. The glass clinked against his teeth as he sipped slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto didn't know how it happened, but somehow jack had lead him through to the living room and sat him down to watch some James Bond. He leant against jack, still clutching his glass of water. Jack glanced at him, "you gonna put that glass down now?". Ianto looked down in confusion to find his glass practically empty. When had he drunk that? Jack gently took the glass and set it down on the table. Ianto laid back against jack against with a sigh. Jack softly caressed Ianto's stomach as the Welshman sighed contentedly. They were torn from their trance when a loud know echoed through the flat, ianto groaned “that’ll be Rhi... she texted... I told her not to come” he grumbled. Jack shifted out from under ianto and made his way to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a dark haired woman, looking rather anxious. “Who are you?” She half asked half demanded. Jack startled “I’m ... jack” he informed her, apparently she didn’t care too much as she soon pushed past him. “Ianto!” She called as she entered the living room “oh ianto are you okay?!” She exclaimed. Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his T-shirt and jogging bottoms, he never liked people seeing him dressed so casually. “I’m fine Rhi” he muttered, dodging her hug. Rhiannon looked a little perplexed at his attitude but carried on anyway. “I need to go soon you know me ... need to keep busy with this sort of thing ... we do need to talk though so ... jack could you give us a moment?” Jack turned towards the doorway, pausing when ianto spoke up “jack stays”. Rhiannon glanced at him with a raised eyebrow “Ianto this is a family matter”. Ianto gritted his teeth momentarily “thats why he stays”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———— Time skip ————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time passed quickly and soon enough they were waving Rhiannon back out the door. “She’s not usually like that” ianto informed jack biting his lip. “It’s fine” jack assured him wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist “I love you ianto... you know that don’t you?”. Ianto nodded slowly “I do now and ... I love you” he leant into jack’s touch enjoying the warmth as the american lead him back to the living room to resume their movie day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ianto... do you want to go into work tomorrow?” Jack murmured softly as the credits rolled. Ianto nodded “yeah I just want ... I just need some normality”. Jack nodded slightly morosely “yeah ... cool...” he murmured. Ianto looked up at him “what’s wrong?”. Jack shrugged “dunno just ... do you not find this normal?.... I just want to take care of you” he admitted in a small voice. Ianto smiled softly “you are cariad” he whispered, shifting so he could sit up. He leant forward, kissing jack softly as he caressed the Americans cheek. He deepened the kiss slightly before breaking away to speak, “talking of taking care of me...” he mumbled suggestively against jack’s tanned skin as he ran a hand down the captains chest. A moment later, he tugged jack to the bedroom. He was surprised when jack stopped him in the doorway looking at him with love and concern “ianto ... you ... you want this yeah? I mean ... you understand what you’re asking?” He questioned glancing at the floor sheepishly. Ianto nodded “I’m not a child jack... I know what I want ... I want you” he assured the american softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———— Time skip ————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay breathless next to one another Ianto’s arm over jack as the captain stared across the bedroom. At least ... ianto thought he was staring across the bedroom. A muted sob penetrated Ianto’s thoughts as he drifted in and out of a sleepy haze. He snapped awake almost immediately “Jack? hey jack look at me...” he murmured softly. The American turned to face him, tears streaming down his face. “Jack” ianto panicked slightly “what’s wrong... I didn’t hurt you did I?... I made sure I was gentle”. Jack shook his head “no. You didn’t hurt me... you were gentle ... that’s... that’s why I’m crying” he paused for a second before looking away “it’s stupid”. Ianto shook his head “no... no it’s not come on tell me...”. Jack met the welshman’s eyes once more analysing then care in them “it’s just... you’re so caring ... no one really ever ... was like that ... with me” he admitted glancing down at the bed covers. Ianto pulled him close “don’t cry about it ... I love you ... I’ll always care about you” he assured him. Jack gave a teary chuckle at himself “look at me... i’m supposed to be caring for you” he exclaimed. Ianto laid them back down “you are” he murmured into jack’s neck “you are just by being here”. The next words to tumble from Ianto’s lips were possible the most beautiful words jack could ever ask to hear. They weren’t elaborate, or a declaration of love ... they were just fact. Simple fact. And somehow that was more beautiful to jack than any poem or sonnet. Ianto pulled jack closer still as he murmured the words into jack’s ear “we will always look after each other...”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Work day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi!" Ianto exclaimed as jack swiped a slice of toast from his plate. "I'm hungry" jack protested, "then make your own toast" Ianto laughed as he watched jack rushed around the flat. "I FORGOT MY SUSPENDERS" jack suddenly shouted as he rushed to the bedroom to retrieve them. "Shock horror disaster!" Ianto exclaimed sarcastically. Jack appeared a moment later, now wearing his suspenders "ready now?" Ianto questioned they really couldn't afford to be late to work. Jack nodded finishing the last of his toast as ianto stepped forward to brush toast crumbs off of him "look at you ... such a messy eater what am I going to do with you?" He chided gently. Jack looked into his eyes "kiss me?" He suggested hopefully. Ianto pressed a soft kiss to jack's lips "yep" he murmured before glancing at the time displayed on the cooker "right we're going to be late ... let's go".</p>
<p>Ianto finally managed to drag jack into the car last minute. The drive to school was rather pleasant. It consisted of jack singing loudly to songs and ianto laughing at him for being ridiculous. Despite Ianto's earlier concerns, they were still early enough to the school for a coffee and a snog, as jack put it rather bluntly. They carried their coffee mugs up to jack's classroom and sat down to drink them. Jack played the piano for a while and Ianto sipped his coffee. They sat in a comfortable silence once the american stopped playing the piano. Ianto finally decided to break the silence "Jack?" He questioned rather timidly "do you think... we should address this ... I mean like me and you if the students ask or just ... brush it off". Jack shrugged "I don't mind ... but is it really any of their business?". Ianto diverted his eyes "guess not" he muttered. He felt a light touch to the bottom of his chin as jack leant over and raised it "ianto... whatever anyone says ... it won't matter. It doesn't change how much I love you okay? You know that don't you?" he murmured. Ianto may have nodded with a smile, but no... no he didn't know that. Jack smiled happily and pulled him in for a kiss. Ianto melted into the american as he relaxed and wound his arms around the back of jack's neck. "I love you ... but I have to go" he whispered regretfully as they pulled away. He turned to leave but not before pausing and turning back to jack, "oh and jack?... mine tonight?" He suggested. Jack nodded "if you'll have me" he clarified. Ianto grinned "always". </p>
<p>Ianto was rather distracted for the majority of the day. He was compiling a list in his head of things he and jack could do. He didn't want to bore the american. Was he being silly? Probably. He still managed to teach, mind you just not with as much charisma as usual. Something he didn't expect on a Monday though was to be pulled roughly into a supply's cupboard when he was making his way to lunch. Perhaps he should have expected it, he was dating jack after all. "H-Hello" he stuttered to jack as the american immediately began to kiss down his jaw and push him against the wall. He melted slightly under jack's touch for the second time that day before he found his sense, "Jesus christ Jack! we're at work!" He exclaimed. "Be quiet then" the captain replied simply in a low voice that sent shivers down Ianto's spine. "Wh-What brought this on?" Ianto managed to question as jack seemed to calm down slightly, nuzzling into Ianto's neck. "Missed you" jack muttered before pausing and adding as almost an afterthought "... love you". Ianto finally leant into the American's touch "so you opted for a shag in a cupboard?" He questioned softly. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled them closer together "anything would be okay so long as it was with you" he admitted, still kissing strips down Ianto's jaw at any chance he got. "Jack" ianto half gasped half whined as jack's hand began to wander. They emerged from the dark cupboard looking somewhat presentable before they made their way to find something edible before lunch break ended. </p>
<p>The rest of the day dragged on and on for jack and Ianto but finally the bell had gone for the end of the day and jack had entered Ianto's classroom. Ianto was reading over papers when he felt soothing hands massaging his shoulders. He leant back into the touch, sighing heavily and closing his eyes, his head dropping backwards. "I thought..." jack murmured softly "that we could go bowling or something ... we haven't been bowling together yet" he suggested. Ianto smiled contentedly "sounds great" he murmured as he opened his eyes again, blinking when he found himself staring into jack's eyes. Jack leant down, sweeping a stray eyelash from Ianto's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's nose "everything okay?" He questioned, noting how tense ianto still seemed. Ianto shrugged, gesturing towards his computer and the mound of papers on his desk "still so much to do before I can leave" he grumbled. Jack pulled up a chair, seating himself next to Ianto "let's see if there's something I can help you with then yeah?". Ianto nodded happily and wearily "then we can go bowling?" he questioned, sounding almost hopeful. Jack smiled softly "then we can go bowling" he clarified. Jack scooter his chair closer and Ianto's head dropped to the side automatically, resting on jack's shoulder as he worked. Ianto's eyes drifted closed for a second as he yawned slightly. "Tired?"jack asked affectionately. Ianto shook his head adamantly "nope ... just bored" he insisted. They worked, intertwined for hours. Jack's hand caressed Ianto's back soothingly. They really did make quite the team. And if a teacher walked in to find jack finishing off Ianto's marking as ianto himself drifted into a light slumber on jack's shoulder... well, no one told.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bowling and a dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yanno jack... I think you've chosen the wrong choice of activity" ianto warned as they entered the bowling alley. "I like bowling ... I think it'll be fun" jack protested as he payed for two games. "Oh yeah" ianto agreed pausing to spell his name out for the teenager behind the desk  "really fun ... if you like losing" he smirked glancing back over at jack. Jack raised an eyebrow, "I see how it is then jones... bring it on". "Gladly" ianto smirked as they switched their shoes to the ones provided by the bowling alley. It was Ianto’s turn to bowl first. He scored a strike straight away, earning him a groan from jack. Ianto bounded over to jack, pressing a soft kiss to his lips “your go” he murmured gently but triumphantly. Jack wasn’t as lucky as ianto when he managed to knock nine pins over and missed the last one completely. “Oh no.... not even a spare!” Ianto exclaimed with a smirk. Jack glared at the Welshman as he scored a spare easily, “it’s rigged” he complained. Ianto ruffled jack’s hair “don’t worry I’m sure you’ll catch up” he teased. Jack gritted his teeth as the ball spun down the lane sending pins toppling over. The very last pin wobbled on the spot before toppling over, the word ‘strike’ appearing on the screen above their Lane. Ianto narrowed his eyes, loosening the knot of his tie and sliding the loop over his head. He placed it next to him on the chair as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt. “Oooo Ianto’s getting serious” the american teased as ianto took his turn, knocking five pins over. “You’re not winning this one harkness” ianto shot back as he retrieved another ball. Jack smirked muttering something along the lines of “oh yeah?” as ianto determined his bowl. He crept up behind the Welshman, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a breath his bowl being knocked completely off course. “You sabotaged me!” He exclaimed, spinning to face jack with an exasperated look on his face. Jack smirked “I don’t know what you mean”. Ianto let out an annoyed huff as he stalked back to his chair. </p><p>The first game of bowling went on for around fifteen minutes more. Ianto smirked as the numbers flashed on screen that he had still beat jack. To jacks dismay the same happened with the second game... and the third and fourth that jack bought. </p><p>When ianto finally managed to drag jack out of the bowling alley it was late. He leant against jack sighing, earning himself a worried glance from jack. “You okay?” Jack questioned. Ianto nodded “yeah... just don’t wanna go home yet” he admitted, smiling when jack pulled his closer. Jack chuckled “I’m coming home with you remember”. Ianto shrugged making a noise of acknowledgement, shivering when jack lowered his head to nip at his exposed skin.</p><p>Jack smiled mischievously, tugging ianto down a quiet alleyway. He spun the Welshman around to face him as he placed his hands on Ianto’s waist. He leant his head on Ianto’s shoulder, whispering in his ear “dance with me”. Ianto laughed, “there’s no music” he pointed out but jack shrugged “does it matter?”. The welshman soon gave in, looping his arms around jack’s neck and swaying to the silence happily. The American began to kiss a trail down the Ianto’s jaw and across his neck, eliciting a soft noise of contentment from him. “Jack?” Ianto muttered into the crook of jack’s neck. “Yeah?”. “Love you”. Jack smiled, pulling Ianto’s closer still “let’s go home” he murmured into the night. Ianto nodded as he leant against jack, his eyes beginning to drift closed.</p><p>Somehow, Ianto didn’t really know how, they were tumbling through his front door. They giggled as they leant against each other, not a care in the world. Jack turned his head, capturing Ianto’s lips with his own and softly nipping at his lower lip. They pulled away and Ianto’s eyes drooped as he fell against jack “yanno” he mumbled into jack’s chest “you’re really good at making me happy again when I’m sad”. Jack chuckled lightly “that’s good” he murmured running his fingers over Ianto’s back as the Welshman snuffled sleepily into his chest. “Let’s get your to bed” jack muttered when Ianto began to slide slightly. </p><p>He lead ianto into the bedroom and helped him out of his clothes. Ianto was too tired to care about anything else as he clambered into the warm bed. Jack climbed in beside him, smiling when ianto immediately cuddled up by his side. He glanced down at the Welshman, watching him as he drifted off to sleep. Jack made sure ianto was fully asleep before he began to talk, “ianto... I know I say I love you but I don’t think you understand quite how much I mean it. You’re everything anyone could ever need and you don’t even see it. You’re so gorgeous but you don’t even know it and it hurts me to see you in any kind of pain, emotional or physical. Ianto I promise I really do love you with all my heart and I will never hurt you again... I’ll never leave you... because I do love you”. He stroked Ianto’s soft hair fondly, smiling when the young English teacher leaned back into the touch. Jack watched ianto for a little while longer, noticing how the frown lines he often had smoothed out as he slept. Jack smiled, finally sliding further under the covers and allowing ianto to snuggle even closer. Ianto looked so young and at peace when he slept, jack could watch him for hours. A thick filled the room before ianto shifted murmuring in his sleep “jack...” he mumbled, slightly desperately. Jack draped an arm over ianto protectively and pulled him closer. Immediately ianto seemed to settle down, jack relaxed. The captain finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep next to the man who had saved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Figure in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First things first this is a very different chapter than usual. It starts and ends with a specific day but the rest of the chapter is compiled of little flashbacks ... the flashbacks will be numbered so you don't get confused as to which flashback is which. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since their bowling trip and their relationship was blooming like a garden in spring. Ianto had suggested that jack move in and despite his worries that he might be moving to fast, Jack had agreed. Jack had practically been living at Ianto's anyway so it only made sense. That's why ianto was so happy and had been for the past month or so. He was living with his boyfriend (yes, boyfriend) and he was finally happy again. Everything was going how it should be. He rubbed his eyes, laying the pen down on his desk as he looked away from his marking and across at the setting sun. He allowed his mind to wander and, as usual, it settled on thinking about jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——— Start of flashbacks ———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback one:</em>
</p>
<p>Jack was moving in and ianto... well, let's just say ianto was attempting to help him. "Hey jack!.... what is this tiny frying pan?..." he called from the kitchen. Jack appeared in the doorway "it's for frying eggs!" He explained enthusiastically. Ianto peered at it "why can't you use a normal one and fry multiple eggs at once?" He questioned. Ianto took out another tiny frying pan and hit the bases of the two pans together "I made a musical instrument" he giggled. "Oi stop banging my frying pans together" jack chuckled, ianto smirked "thought you'd encourage me... mr music teacher". Jack stalked across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist from behind before lifting the welshman into the air effortlessly despite them being the same height. Ianto squealed and dropped the frying pans back into the box with a clatter as jack pressed a kiss to his neck, still holding him just above the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback two:</em>
</p>
<p>Jack held Ianto's hand as he dragged him across the science museum. "Ianto look!" He exclaimed, sounding like a child on christmas. Ianto chuckled, resting his head on jack's shoulder "why are you a music teacher if you like science so much" he murmured. Jack blushed "I Uhm.... I failed chemistry and all science teachers have to have proof of a basic understanding of every type of science" he whispered aware of the people around him. "How did you fail?" Ianto questioned in an equal whisper. Jack hesitated "I.... set fire to the ceiling in the science lab.... twenty times... in different ways". Ianto couldn't help the laugh that erupted from him "you did WHAT?... how does that even happen". Jack shushed him "I'll tell you later" he muttered pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback three:</em>
</p>
<p>They laid on the grass, under the stars as jack spoke. "Do you ever miss them?" He murmured. Ianto's frowned "miss who?" He questioned, genuinely not sure what what jack was talking about. "Girls" jack clarified. Ianto smiled "nah.... you're girl enough for me" he muttered cheekily earning him a good hearted shove from jack. Ianto squeaked as he rolled down the grassy hill they were laying on, giggling as he landed at the bottom. Jack rolled down after him landing almost on top of him in the brisk night. Ianto rolled them to the side, staring into jack's eyes "god I love you" he murmured as jack's eyes glistened with unspoken emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback four:</em>
</p>
<p>"What is wrong with you?!" Jack hissed at ianto. Ianto looked taken aback "what's wrong with ME?!" He exclaimed "What's wrong with you!!". Jack shook his head disbelievingly "ianto everyone knows chocolate fudge brownie is the superior Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavour". Ianto rolled his eyes "no the superior flavour is clearly phish food" he insisted. Jack sighed "whatever we'll just get both. Later that night ianto swatted jack's spoon away from his ice cream "eat your own boring flavour" he teased. "But iantooooo" jack whined, pouting. Ianto shook his head "no ... if you want some you have to say ianto you were right about the superior flavour being phish food. Please please pleeeaaaseee may I have some of your ice cream". Jack rolled his eyes before speaking reluctantly "ianto you were right about the superior flavour being phish food. Please please pleeeaaaseee may I have some of your ice cream". Ianto smirked "good boy" he praised holding out a spoonful of ice cream and trying to stop his breath from hitching as jack's mouth closed around the spoon, sucking the ice cream off deliberately slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback five:</em>
</p>
<p>Ianto grinned down at jack as he pinned him to the bed, the captains arms were above his head as his wrists rested against the pillows. "I think you'll find I pay the rent at the moment" he laughed as jack stared up at him with adoring eyes. The music teacher pouted "but I'm your boyfriend and all I said was we should ask if we could redecorate slightly" he whined. Ianto tickled jack's side smirking as he squirmed "have you met Yvonne?! She's terrifying, she'd never let us" he exclaimed laughing as jack finally freed his arms and pulled ianto down onto the mattress next to him. "Awww Ianto's scares of the strict land lady" he teased tickling iantos tummy. The welshman doubled up "hey... hey! No fair stop... stop!" He giggled, his eyes shining with laughter and happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback six:</em>
</p>
<p>Ianto sat on jack's desk in his classroom as the music teacher marked and graded that days written work. Ianto swung his legs happily as he glanced over at jack "hey jack when we get home ... can we watch some James Bond" he grinned widely. It had been almost two months after jack moved in and he still felt a rush of giddiness when he thought of his flat as their home. Jack laughed "you and that James Bond ... yes of course you don't even have to ask". There was silence for a second before ianto spoke again "jaaaccckkk" he whined. Jack rolled his eyes fondly "yes petal" he teased with mock over affection. "Love you" ianto smiled sweetly and innocently as jack worked. The captain smiled "love you too" he murmured, amused. That night they did indeed watch James Bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——— End of flashbacks ———</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto was snapped from his daydreams as a pair of strong arms snake around his middle, a pair of lips kissing him softly on the neck. "Hey" jack murmured into the crook of his neck swaying slightly as he stared out across the night with ianto. "Hi" ianto sighed leaning back into jack's touch, he'd barely seen him all day so this was definitely welcome. "Ready to head home?" Came the celebrity American accent after a beat of silence. Ianto nodded wordlessly turning in jack's arms to press a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the building together shivering slightly in the initial bite of the cold night air. They quickened their steps towards the car when jack saw it. He stopped dead, a shiver running through him that was most certainly not from the cold. "Ianto" he choked out desperately, reaching for the welshman's hand. Ianto shifted his gaze in the same direction as jack. His eyes fell on a figure, stood in the night directly below a street lamp. A man. The man wore tight black jeans, a T-shirt and a red leather jacket. "Jack?" Ianto muttered, his mouth going dry at the sight of jack's suddenly pale complexion "who is that?".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Collision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man made his way towards them, jack visibly trembled. Ianto took a step closer to jack protectively, reaching a hand round his waist as he did so. Jack tensed as the man stopped just metres before him “alright jack... finish up whatever you have going on here and let’s get going”. Ianto froze as jack’s face set into a hard stare “no” he insisted, seemingly calm though ianto noticed how he fidgeted with his hands and how his eyes darted around nervously. The man raised an eyebrow “jack..” he began, but ianto cut him off “listen ... i don’t know who you are ... or how you know jack... but can you please leave us alone so we can go home”. The man turned to him “leave yourself out of this” he looked ianto up and down as if searching for what to call him, “... eye candy ... my names john Hart... and I’m jack’s boyfriend” he told him. “EX-boyfriend” jack corrected him in a stinging tone. Ianto froze, he didn’t know what was happening he asked the only question he could seem to think of in that moment “did you just call me eyecandy?”. John looked at him “yeah well ... jack’s got taste you are gorgeous” he murmured in threatening seduction. Ianto shuddered, he had forgotten how much he hated people other than jack calling him gorgeous after his ... encounter with that guy after the club. </p><p>Jack made a low growl like noise in the back of his throat as he realised how uncomfortable Ianto had become. “Jack calm down” both of them told the captain at once as they noticed the signs of his anger. “CALM DOWN!...” the captain spluttered, turning to John. “YOU LEFT ME... YOU TOLD ME I WASNT GOOD ENOUGH... YOU CHEATED ON ME AND NOW I FINALLY HAVE A BETTER LIFE AND YOU COME WALTZING IN LIKE YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK.... HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND ME?!” Jack exploded. John shifted in his place “I... knew you’d come to wales it wasn’t too hard to find you ... not important ... look jack I know you’re angry but leave your pretty fling... no offence eyecandy”, it was ianto’s turn to splutter “offence taken”. Jack gestured wildly as emotion flashed through his body “I AM NOT ANGRY... I AM IN PAIN... AND YOU PUT ME HERE ... THE PERSON WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME MORE THAN ANYTHING”. John looked like he’d been slapped round the face “listen ... jack come on be rational ... you still love me” he muttered. Jack diverted his eyes “yes...” he mumbled, Ianto’s heart shattered “but... but I love ianto... I love him a hell of a lot more and ... and you’re toxic” jack added his voice stronger. “JACK STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND COME BACK” John shouted, losing his temper. Ianto swayed slightly next to jack, he’d always hated shouting ... and John had sounded so much like the welshman’s drunken father for a moment. Jack ran a discreet, comforting hand down Ianto’s back. </p><p>Ianto shuddered in the night air as the shouting continued. He felt a warm weight being placed on his shoulders as jack noticed his discomfort, despite the shouting man in front of both of them. “JACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ... YOU DIDNT EVEN DO THAT FOR ME NOW COME ON ... COME HOME .... IVE STILL GOT THE RING SO COME HOME AND YOU CAN PROPOSE TO ME”. Ianto’s blood suddenly ran cold. “Propose?” He muttered in a weak voice, his mind still trying to cope with the shouting “yep didn’t jack tell you he was gonna proposed to me but then all the drama happened and he never got the chance” John told him with a smirk. John turned back to the american. “Come ON jack this guys pathetic ... I mean look at him” he sneered, gesturing towards ianto. Jack glared at John as ianto shivered in the cold and fear “you’re scaring him”. John sneered again taking a step closer to ianto, jack shoved him away roughly “don’t start on him he’s done nothing wrong!” He exclaimed as ianto whimpered in the background at the conflict. John shook his head at jack “what’s happened to you ... you used to be so much better... I suppose... you won’t want to be knowing the other news ... I suppose it doesn’t really matter anyway...” he muttered before stalking away, his shoes crunching on the gravel of the school car park. He crossed the car park and across the road as jack called after him “wait what news ... JOHN?! ... for fucks sake ... ianto stay here... I’ll be back”. Ianto glanced at jack blearily, still confused as jack rushed away after John. </p><p>Hearing the shouting, John turned smugly. He suddenly startled, watching with wide eyes as the unexpected and unplanned began to play out... this couldn’t be happening... it’s not how it was supposed to go... he couldn’t speak, only watch in silent horror. “JACK!” Ianto managed to call out as a warning from the car park. But it was too late. The horrible sounds of screeching tires on the road and the smell of burning rubber filled the air as jack leapt into the road, not looking where he was going. </p><p>Ianto, hurriedly slipped his arms into jack’s coat that had been wrapped around his body, making it easier to run towards his lover who was now laying motionless in the road. The driver reversed hurriedly, reversing into someone’s drive and hurtling in the opposite direction... probably in fear. “Coward” John spat in the direction of the vehicle before he turned towards where ianto had dropped to his knees beside jack. “Eyecandy look...” he began desperately, trying not to look down at jack in the road. “SHUT UP! And call a fucking ambulance!” Ianto spat, whipping his head up to look John in the eye. John rubbed the back of his neck as he hurriedly dialled the number, suddenly feeling a rush of overwhelming panic. He tried to block out Ianto’s words in the background... they hurt too much directed at jack but coming from another man. Ianto stroked jack’s cheek relieved to feel the tickle of  the captains breath on his hand. “Listen jack...” he murmured tearily, trying to keep the sobs that wanted to tear themselves from his chest at bay “you’re gonna be just fine... my brave, handsome hero. You’ll pull through... I love you jack... I really do”. John swiped furiously at his own tears that threatened to spill as he spoke to the woman on the end of the phone line. God why did he have to be like this? Why couldn’t he just leave jack alone for once?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. For better or for worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ambulance arrived rather quickly to Ianto's frantic relief. John over looked the situation seeming awkward, out of place and quite frankly bored. Ianto was furious with him. Who was this guy to turn up, try to take jack away and possibly be responsible for his death? No... he couldn't think like that... jack wasn't going to die. Right? Ianto hoped not. He subconsciously brushed a hand over jack's as the american was lifted onto a stretcher and transported into the ambulance. "Can I-" ianto tried, swallowing when the words stuck in his throat "can i... go with him...please". A paramedic looked at him curiously "who are you to him" she enquired. Ianto swallowed, he'd never said it like this to someone else... he wished the situation was different but... "I'm... I'm his partner" no that didn't sound quite right "I'm his boyfriend" he clarified. The paramedic studied his face as he nibbled his bottom lip glancing worriedly toward the ambulance. "Please" he begged again, his breath hitching with anger and emotion as he watched John analyse the situation with a blank expression. "Very well" the paramedic muttered finally, gesturing towards the back of the ambulance. </p><p>Ianto thanked her profusely as he was seen into the ambulance beside jack. He took his boyfriends hand, running soothing circles offer the soft skin. "You're gonna be just fine" he muttered, not too sure who it was he was reassuring. "We're going to get you to the hospital and you're going to get better, god jack I love you. I'm so sorry. I should have warned you sooner. Jack. I- I'm so sorry. Really I am. I love you so much" he babbled, his voice breaking as he clutched jack's hand. He never wanted to let go, but soon they were pulling up outside the hospital. He watched as they rolled jack out of the ambulance, tears filling his eyes as he realised jack was still unconscious and had been for the whole journey. He felt a hand clap his shoulder "don't worry mate... I'm sure your husband will be fine" a male voice comforted. Ianto opened his mouth to correct the kind paramedic, but he had already rushed after the others gesturing for Ianto to follow. The welshman rolled the word around in his mouth for a second, "husband" he muttered fondly to himself. Yes, he rather liked the sound of that. Oh well... maybe someday. If jack got out of hospital. Shut UP ianto, no, WHEN jack got out of hospital. </p><p>They settled ianto into a waiting room. Ianto didn't know where John had gone. He didn't care. He hoped far away but right now his sole focus was jack. He wanted jack to be okay. He needed jack to be okay. He needed jack. He couldn't lose another person. Not this way... not any way. "Mr jones?" A voice cut through his musings as he tapped on his knee impatiently. How long had he been here? It had felt like ages. Had it felt like ages? He really didn't know. Did time matter? He decided it didn't. After all, why should time matter. Time wasn't jack. "Yes?" He answered, jumping up when he realised someone was actually talking to him. A woman, nurse? Doctor? Surgeon? Hospital person? Looked at him with an expression he didn't know how to decipher. Was it pity? Worry? Or relief? Perhaps it was a bit of everything... maybe?</p><p>He must have looked wild to the woman. But he didn't care. "He'll be okay" she assured him. He heaved a sigh of relief "can I see him?" He questioned immediately. She hesitated a moment, "I don't see why not" she finally concluded "he's not awake at the moment but I think he'd appreciate waking up with his partner there". Ianto nodded, smiling as he was  lead toward the private room jack was in. Jack was okay. Hurt but... he was going to be okay. He entered the room, nodding to the woman as he drifted his way across the floor to stand beside jack's bed. He swept a few stray hairs off of the man's bruised forehead as he muttered "oh jack ... I'm so glad you're going to be okay" he admitted as he studied his captains face. Jack's face was bruised and red. Steri strips held together a few nasty cuts at his hairline. Ianto felt tears fill his eyes as he took jack's hand, pressing a small kiss to the steadily forming bruises. </p><p>Ianto sat in silence. He didn't know how long he sat for as he studied jack. He watched for any hint of discomfort, seeming satisfied when jack slept peacefully. </p><p>The door swung open noisily and Ianto startled, broken from his trance. He glanced towards the door in mild annoyance, his mouth dropping open at who stood in the doorway. "Get out" he muttered coldly to none other than John Hart. John raised one of his hands in surrender: the other hand was holding a steaming coffee which he passed to ianto while ignoring the welshman's annoyed request completely. "Eyecandy ... listen I'm sorry really I am" he muttered morosely, sinking down onto a chair with a heavy sigh. Ianto glared at him hatefully "yeah right" he scoffed taking a sip of the slowly cooling coffee. He grimaced, the coffee really wasn't great and there was a rather distinct bitterness that he couldn't quite place. Still, he needed the caffeine so he kept drinking. John glanced up at him through his eyelashes "I AM sorry eyecandy ... what I did... it was ... horrible ... immoral and unfair ... what I just did..." he muttered. Ianto's frowned "I mean ... it was an accident" he replied in a softer tone, feeling oddly light for some reason "you didn't mean for this to happen". John shook his head "you're right... I didn't mean for this to happen" he gestured around the room at the medical equipment "but ... I guess ... in a way" he carried on "I wasn't talking about that". Ianto stood hastily "what do you...." he trailed off as the room began to spin "John what did you do..." he mumbled, dropping his half empty coffee cup on the floor, barely noticing when it spilled over the floor. John stood and guided ianto to a chair, lowering him down onto it carefully as if ianto were drunk. The world began to move in slow motion for ianto as he struggled to form coherent sentences. "Di- did ya.. dr- drug me?" He slurred. John ran a hand smoothly through Ianto's hair "oh eyecandy ... it's amazing what you can get a hold of in a hospital with connections like mine..." he trailed off flicking ianto on the cheek before continuing "now don't fall asleep just yet eyecandy" he informed the drooping Welshman as he reached into the pocket of his red leather jacket. John produced a ring, slipping it onto his finger and admiring it. "Jack still needs to make his promise... for better or for worse" came Johns voice as the man blurred into a red dot. The world suddenly lurched and everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating in a while y'all I had writers block. I'm slowly easing myself back into it though and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Transferred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto woke with a jolt. Where was he? He thrashed wildly for a second before he realised. He wasn't in any danger. He wasn't on a cold floor, or tied up in a warehouse. He was laying, in his pyjamas... in his very own bed. In fact, he would have thought the whole thing had been a nightmare if it wasn't for the note sitting on his bedside table reading two words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry eyecandy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto needed to go. Jack couldn't be out of the hospital yet. Really he couldn't ... he hadn't even woken up and... wait how long had ianto been out? He snatched his phone up sighing gratefully when he realised it had been only three hours since he had been at the hospital. His relief was short lived, however, when his eyes drifted to the date. He'd been out for two days?! No ... no this wasn't good. Surely John hadn't been able to get jack out of hospital though ... right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto rushed to his wardrobe, pulling on the first outfit he saw and rushed from the flat not caring that it was late. He needed to get to hospital. He needed to see jack. Or at the very least make sure jack was okay .... what had John told him. Had jack woken up without ianto there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Two days previous, in the hospital —</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack blinked slowly as he came back to conciousness. "What happened?" He mumbled to anyone there. A figure shifted in the corner of the room "ianto?" Jack whispered hopefully. But as the figure came into view he could clearly see the man was much shorter and much more gaunt looking than ianto. The man spoke and instantly jack knew who it was. "Sorry jack... Ianto's not here" John informed him a little too softly. Jack glared daggers at him, "what have you done to him" he demanded. He knew how John could be, it was the reason he had run away from that life. John held his hands up in mock surrender as he looked down at jack laying in the bed, "I haven't done anything" he assured the american "Eyecandy left... said he don't have time for this ... imagine" John scoffed "some boyfriend he turned out to be, eh?". Jack tried to shake his head in disbelief but his head was still spinning from the drugs they had given him to numb the pain "no... no ianto wouldn't do that he... he... he asked me to move in with him... he loves me... at least ... he says he does". He felt John run a soothing hand over his bare arm "people say a lot of things but jack I came back for you ... I meant what I said ... I'm not people jack". John smiled at him as jack blinked hazily, jack wasn't sure what to believe. "They want to transfer you by the way jack" John added in the same soft tone "tomorrow".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—— Back to ianto in the present day ——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushed to his car, not caring when he scuffed his trainers on the tarmac. Jack had to be there. He couldn’t not be. Although... John had said he had connections, hadn’t he? He drove quicker than he ever had, ignoring the fact he was hitting the speed limit at every turn and in danger of skidding on the road. Ianto’s hands shook as he botched the parking job, he sighed gratefully when he got it right on his second go. He rushed through the door only to be stopped by a kindly looking old woman. “Excuse me dear?” She questioned. Ianto turned towards her, forcing a smile onto his face “can i help you”. She fumbled in her purse before pulling out a five pound note, “Do you have change for this?”. Ianto hesitated a second. He was in a hurry and anyone would say no and move on... but ianto was an honest man and he knew for a fact he did have the change. “Yes... yes I do” he finally told her pleasantly changing up the money as fast as he could. Finally the woman pottered away and ianto made his way to the front desk. “Excuse me?” He bit his lip in worry “would I be able to visit ... jack harkness?”. He watched impatiently as the woman searched her systems. “Oh I am sorry sir .... he got transferred yesterday” she told him regretfully. Ianto’s heart leapt to his throat what had happened to jack? “Why?” He demanded “why did they transfer him ... That’s bad isn’t it? Is he okay?”. Ianto was aware he was asking a lot all around once but he couldn’t help it. The woman was typing again as ianto tapped the desk impatiently “I’m afraid it doesn’t say why... but you can visit him in the hospital he’s been transferred to” she wrote the name of the hospital onto a post it note and slid it towards him. Ianto stared at it incredulously “that’s ... that’s in London!” he exclaimed. The woman only nodded. Ianto let out a breath before turning to leave, thanking the woman anyway.</p>
<p>Ianto needed to get to London. Fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barely gave himself time to rush home and find out the English money he kept just in case anywhere was open this late before he was back in his car and heading for London. He didn’t want to type the address of the hospital into his sat-nav just yet: it would only add to his stress having it state instructions at him the whole way there. Ianto knew his way to London anyway. No he’d put the address in later when he entered the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His drive was long and uneventful as he swore his way through traffic and attempted to stay calm. After all ... he was in his way to see jack. There was nothing anyone could do about it. After all... jack hadn’t been moved by John ... had he? No of course he hadn’t. Ianto was just being paranoid. But ... what if? No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally pulled up outside of the hospital, noticing that it was indeed extremely late. He didn’t care. They had to let him see jack, they just had too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir ... it’s .... very much not visiting hours” a pair of rather bored looking young receptionists informed him simultaneously as they doodled on their notepads. Ianto reached the desk and spoke to one of them, a gaunt looking young man, “please ... it’s my boyfriend jack harkness... I just found out he’s here I need to see him” he explained desperately. The receptionist began to type “you can’t be his boyfriend ... his fiancé has been staying here with him the whole time...” he informed ianto suspiciously as he checked his notes “May I ask your name?”. Ianto frowned, “ianto jones” he told the receptionist... why did they need to know his name? The receptionist looked at him with undeniable dislike “yes... we were warned about you ... I’m afraid you can’t see him and I’m going to have to ask you to leave please” he told ianto professionally. Ianto’s eyes widened “no... no please there has to be some mistake I-”. The other receptionist leant over, “Please leave sir or we’ll have to call security” she chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto turned and made his way to the door, feeling defeated: he had no choice... he had to leave. John finally had what he wanted. John had jack. And Ianto? Well, Ianto had nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry my upload schedule is a bit all over the place at the moment. I’m easing myself back into writing as I said before. I hope it’s okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is done a little differently with headings to show exactly who the event is happening too. It’s just to help you understand how things are happening for each character. Sorry the chapter took a while to be written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ianto</span>
</p>
<p>Ianto woke with a groan. Rubbing his sore neck, he glanced blearily around. He was still in the hospital car park, sat in his car. He didn't particularly remember falling asleep but he did remember he was crying a lot. Why had he been crying? His sleep addled mind fumbled with his memories before it formed a functioning one. That's right... he had nothing. Well, he had no jack but, in a way, jack was his everything. Well jack used to be...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Jack</span>
</p>
<p>Jack stared at the ceiling once again. Another day. Was he really supposed to marry John when he was out of this hospital. What about ianto? If jack was going to marry anyone it would be ianto. He hated this. Did ianto really just leave him? Why hadn't ianto visited him? This really wasn't Ianto's style. He couldn't have just left, jack refused to believe it. Ianto wasn't like that. Ianto wasn't supposed to be like the others. He was supposed to be different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ianto</span>
</p>
<p>He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, tears rushing down his cheeks as he returned to a state of painful wakefulness. He had no one and nothing. Now he’d just have to drive home... maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shrill sound of his phone ringing cut through his broken sobs. His clumsy hand grasped quickly for the device as he cleared his throat. “Hello?” He greeted, though it was meant as a question as well. “Ianto? ... where are you ... and jack for that matter”, instantlyianto recognised the voice as one of the school secretaries. “We’re um... preoccupied look... get ... get a .... a few substitutes in for a week... I’ll be back then ... don’t know about jack I ... I have to go” he babbled. “Ianto?” The secretary prompted, “Ianto... what’s going on ... have you been crying? Have you and jack had some sort of argument? Ianto? ... Are you still there ... don’t you hang up... ianto... ianto jones!!”. He pressed the large red button in silence to terminate the call, not answering any of the secretary’s questions. What was it to her anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Jack</span>
</p>
<p>“Morning gorgeous” the voice of John Hart drifted through the air and into jack’s head, corrupting his thoughts just as they always did. He didn’t know if people could hate sounds, but jack definitely hated the sound of john’s voice. ‘Go away’ he wanted to say ‘I hate you’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi...”, that’s what he really said, it wasn’t as colourful as some of the phrases he wanted to use but it would have to do. His sleep heavy mind couldn’t keep up with his feelings as he accepted the water John held out to him. “John...” he mumbled “did ianto really leave?”. John looked into his eyes, the man’s own eyes showed sympathy and sadness but just a hint of victory. “Jack... I’m sorry but ... yes he did ... he said he couldn’t do it ...he couldn’t sit around and wait for you to wake up and that no one was worth waiting for, for that long” he muttered in a soothing tone, smoothing his fingers through jack’s messy hair. Hot tears spurted down jack’s cheeks: ianto used to do that, stroke his hair. It was nice. How could ianto go? How could he leave jack with John? How could he? Jack looked up into john’s eyes and that’s when he saw it. John May have loved him once but now? Now jack was nothing but a prize and John had won him. Ianto had given up the competition. Jack’s eyes slid shut as the tears continued to fall. He really did have no one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Ianto</span>
</p>
<p>His drive home was mostly silent, save for the few updates on the radio. He was tired. Maybe that’s why it happened. It wasn’t his fault. Well maybe it was a little. He didn’t mean for it to happen. He wanted to get away anyway. Maybe what happened was good. Maybe the universe was giving him a chance. Did he really want to go back home anyway? It wasn’t liked he had anything waiting back at home for him apart from a few overdue bills and maybe a murder mystery documentary or two. Despite al of this though, he still didn’t mean to do what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened at a round about: he had been close to home aswell, just about to turn off of the main road. A large lorry decided to pull out in front of him without warning. He didn’t know what possessed him to do so but he swerved to the side... straight into the back of the lorry and a taxi. Before he knew it cars were honking aggressively and his body jerked as car after car joined the pile up. He tugged at his seat belt, and swiped at the airbags: his car was heating up. It was getting unbearably warm. He didn’t know why but he knew he just needed to get out of he car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Andy</span>
</p>
<p>The call out had been for an eight car pile up. It had apparently been caused by a lorry and small car. Most people were unharmed, just in shock however one guy hadn’t been so lucky. Smoke billowed through the air as the police approached the now extinguished, exploded car. Whoever was in it can’t have survived, they hadn’t found a body but most people seemed to assume it had burnt away. The number plate hung off of the mangled metal and half burnt air fresheners and key rings hung from what used to be a mirror in the front of the wreck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andy made his way across the scene towards forensics. “Do we know who the owner of this car is ... or ... was?” He questioned quietly.’They shook their heads regretfully just as something caught his eye. It was singed and the plastic slightly melted, but not unreadable. Was that? A teachers badge? No it couldn’t be. He picked up the possible id by its lanyard and studied it. The name caught his eye first. Mr I Jones. No... no surely not. His eyes drifted to the picture. Oh god, it was him. That actually was Ianto jones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Breaking news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry I left it so long, I haven’t been finding the time to write. I hope you don’t mind my upload schedule being a bit all over the place at the moment, I’m trying to sort it out. This chapter also has headings for the characters because it’s just easier for readers to understand when I’m writing about multiple different characters in different places. Hope you enjoy the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Ianto</span>
</p>
<p>Ianto sat, sullen in the back of a taxi. He had his wallet and his phone. He shook slightly as the driver swerved precariously around a corner. The events of just an hour ago flashed before his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———— Flashback to the crash ————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the car heating up and knew he had to get out. He unbuckled his seatbelt and prised his leg out from where it was trapped. He tried the battered door. It wouldn’t open. He was mainly unharmed and, to his relief, could still clamber into the back seat. He tried the equally as battered back door and sighed with relief as it swung open, cold air rushing into his face. He half crawled, half fell from the vehicle onto the harsh concrete of the road. He clambered to his feet and stumbled away, unseen. From behind him came a sudden, loud bang like a large firework gone wrong as a heat and fire filled the air. There went his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked for what felt like miles on the edge of the busy road until he finally came to where there were houses and paths. He still needed to get home. Somehow, in his dazed state, his hand found his phone and wallet still safely in his pocket. He could get a taxi! Yes, that’s what he’d do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———— Back to ianto in the taxi ————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here he sat, nearly home and feeling distinctly rattled. He watched the houses go by as each shop and road became more and more familiar until finally.... “alright mate this is it” the cabby announced as he pulled up outsourced Ianto’s block of flats. Ianto pulled out his wallet as if he was on autopilot and pulling out a wad of notes, “keep the change” he mumbled as he dragged himself out of the taxi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed gratefully as he flopped onto his sofa. Almost immediately he fell asleep, he didn’t even want to think about turning on the news as he usually did at this time. He didn’t know why he ever watched the news really, they never showed anything that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Rhiannon</span>
</p>
<p>She switched channels to the news as she worked on dinner in the kitchen. She wasn’t particularly interested in it but it provided some background noise. She glanced over to the screen as reporters showed a rather wrecked looking car. Apparently some guy had crashed into a truck of some sort and caused a pile up. “Poor sod” she muttered dryly as chopped onions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The owner of this car is presumed dead and is believed to be 27 year old, teacher, Ianto Jones. though police and paramedics can’t be sure until a body is recovered from the site” the reporter announced. Rhi froze. No... no... NO! The life she was holding fell clattering to the floor as she let out a choked yell. Johnny, her husband, appeared in the doorway immediately “whats wrong?!” He exclaimed as Rhiannon reached for the remote, rewinding the tv and wincing as the sentence was repeated. “Why... why didn’t I get a call why-” she rambled one obvious distress as johnny made his way across the room, pulling her close. As if on cue, the phone rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Tosh</span>
</p>
<p>She could hear the news blaring from the living room as she marked assignments at her kitchen table. She could hear snippets, it seemed someone had crashed their car. That was unfortunate. She wandered from her kitchen to her living room as they revealed the identity of the owner of the car. “Ianto Jones” the reporter clarified. Tosh’s world spun. No... oh god no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Owen</span>
</p>
<p>Owen rather liked the news. Well, he liked to see how much worse everyone else’s life was compared to his. Today there’d been a car wreck, it really didn’t look like anyone could survive that. Owen felt somewhat sorry for the family and friends of the guy who’d crashed his car but ... at least he wasn’t the family or friend of this person. That would be highly unlikely. He raised his eyebrows as they revealed the name of the suspected deceased, they didn’t normally do that... did they? “27 year old, teacher, Ianto Jones”. Shit. Ianto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Gwen</span>
</p>
<p>Rhys had shouted for gwen the moment it had happened. He’d been watching the news, as he always did and had learnt something rather disturbing. “Gwen... love... they think this guys dead and... well they think it’s ianto jones a 27 year old teacher... you worked with him... right?”. Gwen sank down onto the sofa. She never had known ianto that well... now she wished she had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Jack</span>
</p>
<p>He watched the news with a bored expression. The news was boring. Life was boring. A crashed car caught his attention. The car was burnt and quite frankly a wreck but jack couldn’t help thinking that he’d seen that car somewhere before. He hoped he didn’t know the person. That was the last thing he needed. The owner of the car was presumed dead, jack made a sympathetic face at the screen. He shifted worriedly in his hospital bed when they revealed the owner was a 27 year old teacher, what if they’d worked with jack? Then the name was revealed. “NO!” Jack exclaimed thrashing against John as the man immediately jumped up to keep him still. Tear streamed down jack’s face immediately as he struggled “no ... no not ianto! Please not ianto... anyone but is to please!” He babbled as nurses and doctors flooded the room upon hearing his distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">John</span>
</p>
<p>John held jack as he sobbed. It was a shame, he thought, eyecandy was pretty. Somewhere, deep down, he suppressed guilt. He knew the only reason ianto was on that road was because he’d tried to come and visit jack. He knew ianto had been upset as the receptionist had told him how genuinely sad ianto had seemed. He shouldn’t feel guilty though, he had jack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Memories are all they have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>had only been a week but Ianto had been moping for what seemed like years. It was around midday and he needed milk and bread but there was one problem... he couldn't seem to bring himself to leave his bed. Maybe he could call someone. What would he tell them? Well... he would cross that obstacle when he came to it. Scrolling down his list of contacts he settled on calling tosh. </p>
<p>The phone rang for a few beats before, finally, "hello?" Tosh answered her phone, sounding uncertain. "Hi... tosh listen I-" ianto was cut off  when his friend spoke again, "Who is this and why do you have my friends phone?". Ianto frowned "tosh it's me... Wait I'll video call. I really don't know what you're on about". He ended the call, ran a hand through his messed up hair to make it seem more presentable and video called her, tosh picked up almost immediately. "Oh my god ianto" she breathed "why didn't you tell me you were alive". Ianto's frowned once again "tosh.... why is it news to you that I'm alive". Tosh's eyes widened "ianto... have you not seen the news... your car was crashed and you were presumed dead". Ianto froze. How could he have been so stupid? He should have told someone but... he had been so upset. "I'm coming over" tosh announced. "Wait tosh!" Ianto exclaimed just before she hung up "can you bring bread and milk I'm... all out". Tosh nodded "sure but... why didn't you get it yourself". Ianto was about to lie, say he was ill or that he had only just run out. Instead, to his horror, he felt tears welling in his eyes as the truth came tumbling out "Someone took jack away from me" he choked out past the lump in his throat. "Ianto..." tosh murmured sympathetically "listen give me about half an hour and I'll be there".</p>
<p>Tosh was true to her word and appeared half an hour later with bread, milk and a few other 'essentials' as she put it. Ianto put away the shopping in silence smiling slightly as he found ice cream and chocolate. He sat himself down next to tosh when he was done. He glanced at the empty space the other side of him and choked back a sob. He suddenly remembered why he'd been avoiding this sofa all week. Jack. Jack and James Bond nights, as ianto had subconsciously called them. Not to mention jack's stuff was everywhere.</p>
<p>He hadn’t meant to tell tosh everything, but somehow it all came pouring out. She held him as he cried but he didn’t really want her to. He couldn’t help thinking about how jack had done the same thing all those months ago. How jack had whispered comforting words, telling ianto that it was okay to cry and that nothing that happened to him was his fault. Ianto yearned for jack now, but he couldn’t have him. </p>
<p>It was around 6pm when tosh finally convinced him to call everyone. Ianto agreed sullenly, so what if everyone thought he was dead? He may as well be. He felt ignored, insignificant and perhaps it was better that way. But tosh insisted so he obeyed, the reactions were how he expected. His sister shouted and cried, Owen swore an awful lot, Gwen let out a theatrical Yelp when she heard his voice and jack... well, jack didn’t know. He had no way to get hold of jack. The Americans phone number was no longer in service. </p>
<p>Back in London, england, a distraught jack was being let out of hospital. He still wanted ianto, but Ianto was dead. No one could rescue him now. He had to go through with it. He cried in the taxi the whole way back to wherever John lived now. John fussed over him drying his tears and pressing small butterfly kisses to his bruises. If it had been ianto fussing over him it would have been nice. But it was John... and that made jack feel sick to his stomach. The tears didn’t stop though. He wasn’t just mourning ianto, he was also mourning himself. Without ianto, jack was a shell of himself. He was lost but this time there was no one to find him. His light has fizzled away and he was left in the dark with nothing but himself. He had to go through with the marriage. John said he wasn’t a teacher anymore and that he had a far better job. Jack didn’t know what it was but knowing John it was all about the money. Knowing John, he would have been saving up for months for their wedding. Knowing John, he had planned for this.</p>
<p>They pulled up outside a rather large, fancy house just on the outskirts of London. As they entered the house, jack shuddered. It was decorated exactly how he had described his dream house to John three years ago. Two dogs came bounding up to them. Beautiful black spaniels, dogs who matched the interior perfectly. Part of jack’s dream life description. He was lead to a bedroom where, in the wardrobe, there was endless variations of his outfit. Jack shuddered, it was all so perfect... and he hated it. He hated it because, though his dreams hadn’t changed, the person with who he wanted to share them with had. He still wanted all this, the two dogs, the beautiful house and the large garden but he wanted them with ianto... somewhere just outside of Cardiff. Jack was handed pyjamas and told to change and settle into bed. He did as he was told, almost on autopilot as he fumbled with his buttons. </p>
<p>He was served dinner in bed by John later that evening. He felt like crying. The last time he’d had a tray on his lap in a bed had been when ianto had brought him breakfast in bed on Valentine’s Day. The Welshman had curled up next to him and watched him eat his breakfast and sip his coffee. Jack had fed ianto bacon and ianto had made a witty quip about jack’s meat which sent them both into a fit of giggles like a pair of school girls. Jack sighed and stared at his ceiling. Now all he had was the memories. </p>
<p>In Cardiff, wales, ianto stared at the tv. The welshman’s eyes were unseeing. Tosh had left about an hour ago and ianto had been thinking about jack. Well, he had been remembering because that’s all he had now. The memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The time they shared apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time jack and ianto spent apart, in a way, was shared. This, dear reader, is how:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">1 month</span>
</p>
<p>Ianto lay staring at his ceiling in the early hours of the morning. He had work. It was Monday. He wanted jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack lay, at the same time, staring at Johns sleeping form. It was too early. He should have work. He wanted Ianto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">2 months</span>
</p>
<p>For ianto, mornings weren’t getting any easier. His routine was still the same: Get up, get dressed, make one cup of coffee for himself, make another coffee for jack, remember jack isn’t there anymore, pour jack’s coffee down the drain, leave for work and hope for a better tomorrow. A better tomorrow never came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack’s routine wasn’t any better: wake up, pretend the person laying next to him is ianto, her out of bed, get dressed into the same outfit he wore everyday, sip on a burnt cup of coffee and cry for a solid hour before finally starting on the housework. There wasn’t much else to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">6 months</span>
</p>
<p>It was getting easier for both of them! Thank you for asking! They’re fine! How are you today? That’s great!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s a lie of course. Every time someone looked away their faces fell. The sparkles in their eyes withered and faded. After all the sparkles and the smiles? They were never really there. It was all just a show. A show and a fake exclamation mark at the end of every sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">11 months</span>
</p>
<p>They were talking about and analysing scenes from a movie today. More specifically pirates of the Caribbean. “But sir... what about captain jack?” A student called out. Ianto attempted to form a sentence as the simple name bought back memories. He blinked furiously as images of his captain jack flashed before his eyes. His adorable smile. His sparkling eyes as he dragged ianto towards an ice cream truck on a hot day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright... all sorted... Alex was it? Sorry what’s the surname?” Jack questioned over the phone. He was working for John now. At least it was something to do. “Jones” the welshman on the end of the phone told him. He knew it wasn’t his Welshman. His Welshman was dead. This guys name was Alex... but there was something about the way the welsh vowels caressed the name that transported jack. He wasn’t in the office anymore, he was on a beach, staring into the sparkling blue eyes of ianto jones as they paddled in the freezing cold water. It wasn’t sunny in wales often so they wanted to make the most of it and- “hello? Mr harkness?” His clients voice cut through his thoughts. “Sorry yes” jack muttered clearing his throat as he got back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">1 year</span>
</p>
<p>Ianto woke to an empty bed. Wait where was.... what was that guys name again? He groaned and rolled over. He needed to stop doing this. He couldn’t even remember the name of the man he’d spent the night with. In all fairness he’d only slept with him because he looked like jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack closed his eyes tight and tried to pretend that the person who was cuddling him close was Ianto. But the man was too bony and young to be his soft, sweet ianto. John was just too much like... well too much like jack for anything to work. Jack needed ianto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">1 year and 3 months</span>
</p>
<p>The gorgeous blonde across from him giggled. “Your so funny ianto” she simpered. Ianto wanted to be sick, he hated people fawning over him like this. He hadn’t even meant to be funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John clasped jack’s hand in his own, “I love you jack... think about it we’ll be a married couple in under a year”. Jack forced a smile “we’re getting married next year” he corrected. John nodded “but it’ll be at the start of February... remember and today’s the start of March”. Jack diverted his eyes “can’t wait!” He exclaimed with heavily faked joy. He wanted to be sick, he was dreading this wedding already. It was supposed to be the best day of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">1 year and 6 months</span>
</p>
<p>“Ianto... come on!” Tosh exclaimed as she dragged him into the concert. He laughed along with her and allowed himself to be dragged around. He could pretend to have a good time... for tosh. However his heart stopped when a song began to play. Jack’s favourite song. The last of Ianto’s fake joy fizzled and burned away like a dying star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack switched through the channels on the radio as he worked late. He settled on a radio station, smiling with the happiness of forgotten memories as he swayed to the music. Ianto always had loved this song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">1 year and 9 months</span>
</p>
<p>Ianto sipped at his drink. What was wrong with him? He watched as Owen flirted his way to victory and all he could think about was jack. How jack would love this environment. How jack would put his arm around Ianto’s waist protectively, letting everyone know that ianto was spoken for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack batted john’s over protective hands away, “I can look after myself” he muttered. He sipped at champagne and looked around the auction, “why are we here?” He questioned... but John was already gone. “Right” jack muttered under his breath as he began to wander aimlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">2 years</span>
</p>
<p>Ianto stated out into the night sky. As usual his thoughts drifted to a certain american. What was jack doing? Did jack ever think about him? Was jack happy? What job did jack do now? Ianto guessed he would never know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile jack brooded from a rooftop, the only place he could find privacy. As usual he thought about Ianto. He apologised to the Welshman. He told him that if he could he would take his place and be the one to die. Jack knew he’d do anything if it meant that Ianto was safe and happy. Even if that meant sacrificing himself. Jack would happily sacrifice himself and his happiness for ianto. But it was too late now. Ianto was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto was in town. It was a half day at the school and he was taking this opportunity to run his errands. He made his way through all the different shops, not really knowing or caring where he was going. He was mentally and physically exhausted and he had been for months now. He felt like he was on auto pilot, just going through the motions of living. He made his way into a small coffee shop and ordered: he needed something to stop him being so tired.</p><p>Ianto briskly exited the coffee shop five minutes later, his coffee in one hand and his shopping in the other. He spun round a corner, not really looking ahead. Maybe that’s how it happened. He briefly saw another man’s shoes and tried to avoid bumping into the man, but it was too late. They collided. Ianto’s coffee sloshed over the sides of the cup and onto his sleeve. “Oh I’m so sorry” the man apologised. Ianto looked up slowly. He knew that voice. It couldn’t be. Oh but it was. “Jack....” the Welshman breathed. Jack’s eyes widened “no.... ianto... you’re .... dead” he mumbled steadying himself with a hand in a wall. Ianto shook his head “they thought I was but I got out of the vehicle.... I couldn’t get hold of you” he explained in a low voice. A slow grin spread across jack’s face and a familiar sparkle appeared in his eyes that ianto assumed hadn’t been there in quite a while. The captain surged forward and wrapped his arms around ianto, enveloping him in a crushing hug. Immediately the Welshman melted against him. Two years... two years and it felt like nothing had changed. Jack could still make him melt and he still felt so safe with him. Jack smiled against Ianto’s hair, breathing in the scent he had missed so much. He voiced his thoughts out loud “missed you so much” he mumbled. Ianto looked into his eyes “not as much as I’ve missed you”. Jack laughed but his face soon fell “I’ve got so much to tell you... not much of its good news I’m afraid”. Ianto’s shrugged “doesn’t matter whether it’s good news or bad news... why don’t we get a coffee swing as mine is well” he gestured to the floor where over half of his drink was slowly evaporating. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later they were sat on a park bench, sipping on their coffees. “So...” ianto began “why are you in Cardiff?”. Jack took a sip of his drink before answering “working ... i work for John now... he has a diamond trading company... don’t worry it’s all legal... he thinks you’re dead... I guess that’s why he let me come to Cardiff” he explained. Ianto nodded slowly. Then he froze. “What do you mean .... let you?” He questioned with a frown “Jack you’re, your own person... he can’t tell you what to do”. Jack just shrugged. There was silence before the american spoke again “we’re getting married” he mumbled. Ianto’s eyebrows shot up “really?!” He exclaimed. Jack shrugged “I don’t exactly have a choice”. Ianto reached out and took jack’s hand “you always have a choice” he murmured softly. Jack’s heart leapt, he still loved ianto and it still hurt. “So what about you? Girlfriend?.... boyfriend?” Jack questioned. It was the welshman’s turn to shrug “dated... a few people but .... it didn’t work out” he explained. “I’m sorry” the american murmured. “It’s fine ... they weren’t you” ianto admitted, looking down at where their fingers were now intertwined. </p><p>Ianto felt almost dismayed when they finished their coffees. Did that mean jack would leave? However, to his delight, jack suggested something much better. “Let’s go for a walk” the american announced, standing and pulling ianto along with him. They tossed their empty cups into a nearby bin, not breaking hands as they walked as if they were afraid to let go of each other. </p><p>They walked away from the town and down by the bay. Ianto shivered in the wind, why hadn’t he bought his coat. “You cold?” Jack questioned. Ianto shook his head: the last thing he wanted was for jack to leave and drop him off home. Ianto’s heart sank when jack removed his hand from Ianto’s. Jack couldn’t leave yet... could he? The Welshman was, however, pleasantly surprised when jack’s coat was placed over his shoulders. He wrapped it around himself, breathing in jack’s scent and absorbing his warmth as they looked out across the bay. </p><p>Moments passed and ianto turned his head to look at jack. The American looked back at him with a broad smile. “Oh Wait... stay still ... you’ve got an eyelash” ianto told him reaching out, to brush it off. “Protect me don’t let me go blind!” Jack joked as ianto swiped the eyelash off. He held a finger out to jack “make a wish” he giggled. Jack closed his eyes and blew on the eyelash, sending it away into the air. They stared into each other’s eyes, suddenly serious as jack moved Ianto’s hair out of his eyes. Ianto made the first move, tugging jack impossibly closer and crashing their lips together. Both of them felt tears in their eyes as their lips fitted against each other like it was meant to be. The kiss was short and they pulled away slowly. A tear rolled down Ianto’s cheek and jack swiped it away. They leant against each other, turning back to look out across the bay. “I’m getting married in a month” jack muttered disbelievingly. “Looking forward to it?” Ianto questioned. “Not really” came jack’s reply. Ianto glanced at his watch. It was getting late and he still had to do some more shopping before the shops closed. He slid jack’s coat off and handed it to him. “I guess I won’t see you again?” He questioned sadly. Jack shook his head as he took the coat. Jack pulled the welshman in for one last kiss before he finally let him go. “Ianto.... take this” he suddenly exclaimed, pulling out what looked like some sort of folded card. He handed the card to Ianto and finally let the him turn away, throwing him a sad smile even though ianto couldn’t see him. As ianto walked away he unfolded the card and smiled. The day just got a whole lot better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Let’s get it right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later and it was the day of the wedding. Jack sighed and adjusted his suit in the mirror. People would have questions, and he was under strict instructions not to answer any of them. It was to be an expensive wedding with most of their families attending. Jack didn't want this. Jack never wanted this. He wished it were ianto that he was marrying and he wished even harder now that he knew the Welshman was alive. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time and left the hotel room. He had to go down to ... wherever it was he was supposed to be going. John hadn't really told him anything and quite frankly it was steadily sending jack mad. It was his own wedding for crying out loud. Granted, he didn't want to go through with the wedding but the point still stands. Jack froze. Gray had said he wasn't coming. He had said that he didn't approve of jack marrying John. Not because they were both men but because gray thought jack deserved better. Yet here he was large as life, standing two feet away from jack. "I thought you ... didn't want to attend" jack stated rather stiffly. Gray shrugged "I realised it's not up to me who you marry... so long as you're happy". Jack tried to smile but he knew it was more of a grimace. Gray frowned, "you are happy right?" He questioned. "Yes!" Jack exclaimed, realising a moment later that he sounded extremely defensive "I mean... yes course I am". </p><p>With every minute that passed jack grew increasingly more anxious. What if he messed up. What if someone's realised he didn't actually want it and decided to point it out in front of everyone. What if- "jack ... come on it's time" came the voice of his mother. Jack seemed to be filling the place of the bride, with his mother walking him up the aisle instead of his father. Jack's mind drifted as he walked, he'd much rather be up where John was standing with ianto walking up the aisle towards him. Ianto would look so pretty in a classic suit with a burgundy tie. Jack would be so lucky to marry him. But jack wasn't ever going to get that ... because as much as he wanted ianto to take the hint, he was almost sure the Welshman wouldn't want too. Ianto was too sweet to do something like that. He stood at the alter as the priest began to speak. With every word that was spoken jack felt sicker and sicker. He wanted to just run away. But his legs felt glued to the spot and- “do you John Hart take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband” came the voice of the priest, cutting through jack’s thoughts. “I do” John nodded with a smile. “And do you jack harkness take John Hart to be your lawfully wedded husband”, this was it the end of everything he knew and the start of... hell. “I... Uhm” the words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say it could he. John took his hand “go on... say it” he coaxed. Jack eyes darted around the room, landing on everyone he was letting down when suddenly they landed on someone in the doorway. Someone who definitely wasn’t a wedding guest. “Maybe.... he doesn’t want to” ianto smirked, his blue eyes sparkling. </p><p>A hush fell over the room as johns face paled “y-you... but you’re dead” he stuttered as ianto made his way towards them both. Ianto’s voice remained steady as he replied “very much alive last time I checked”. Ianto breezed down the aisle and he seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world. But jack saw the way Ianto’s eyes flicked nervously over the heads of the guests and how his hands clasped and unclasped by his sides as if he didn’t know what to do with them. In jack’s opinion this took ianto’s efforts from hot to adorable and he loved him for it. “Why are you here?” John demanded, finding his voice again.</p><p>The Welshman finally reached the alter and produced a card from his pocket. “I was invited.... well, more or less” he explained handing over what seemed to be a spare wedding invitation, containing the address of the venue and the dress code. For the first time, jack realised that even though he was effectively crashing the wedding ianto was still dressed according to the dress code. The Welshman was wearing a classic tux with a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie. Granted the dress code hadn’t specified that the guests had to wear a tux, though they could if they wanted too, but this was ianto who was ever the drama queen... even if he wouldn’t admit it. </p><p>The room was silent, until ianto finally spoke “um... so... I- I love jack... and I think he loves me... I- I hope he loves me. Uhm I know that John loves jack but I- I’m not sure jack is fully happy with him and I-” ianto never got to finish his sentence as jack pulled him into a crushing kiss, in front of everyone. Johns family looked put out and rather disgusted, jack’s family seemed confused but gray smiled happily. He knew jack better than anyone and he knew that his brother couldn’t have been happy with someone like John. He was just glad that this Welshman, whoever he was, had come to rescue jack. </p><p>In the end, the wedding never did happen, half the guests left feeling dejected and half left looking decidedly confused. John left looking particularly sour faced and jack and ianto? Well, they sat on a hill not far from the venue, looking up into the sky and spotting the clouds. “Thank you for saving me” jack muttered, lacing his fingers together with Ianto’s. Ianto smiled “we saved each other” he corrected softly as he looked away from the clouds into jack’s eyes “let’s get it right this time... jack harkness... will you marry me?”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Make it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my old school chapters where it takes place directly after the previous chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack froze and, for a moment, ianto was terrified. What if jack didn't want to marry him? Especially after all this. But finally the captain spoke "I.... yeah alright then". Ianto couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "What?" Jack grinned as he watched the giggling Welshman. "Yeah alright then?!" He mimicked as jack began to chuckle. They fell back onto the hill as they laughed like children. "What a romantic proposal that was" ianto joked as their giggling subsided. "Fuck romance... I've got you" jack stated seriously, turning his head to look at ianto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of comfortable silence, ianto stood. He held out a hand to jack "may I accompany you to my vehicle?" He grinned, putting on a fake posh accent. Jack grinned back in return and took Ianto's hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. The Welshman frowned "you've not been eating enough" he stated almost to himself as he held onto jack's hand perhaps a little tighter than he needed too. Jack glanced to the floor sheepishly "sorry" he mumbled. "What? Oh no it's fine don't worry I was just thinking out loud" ianto confirmed as jack met the welshman's eyes again. Ianto was stricken: he'd never seen that sort of hurt in jack's eyes before. He was so used to seeing those blue eyes sparkling with mirth and lust but today all he saw was distrust and fear. "Come on ... let's get you home" ianto muttered softly, tugging jack along. Jack frowned "home? Home .... wheres home?". "The flat... my flat" ianto informed him patiently. Jack nodded, his smile returning "yeah...".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached Ianto's new car. Well, it was new to jack. Ianto had had it for about a year now. It was, however, a car jack had seen before. "You got an... SUV?" He half stated half asked. Ianto nodded, blushing slightly "reminded me of you" he shrugged as he opened the passenger door for jack. Jack waited patiently in his seat as ianto made his way around the car and into the drivers seat. He buckled himself in, double checking that jack had done the same, and turned the key in the ignition before pulling out of the parking space. They drove mostly in silence and ianto bounced his knee in an anxious manner. He didn’t know what to say. He froze when jack’s hand came to rest on his knee, his fingers rubbing calming patterns on the fabric of his trousers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a long drive and, for some of it, jack fell asleep but finally they were pulling up outside of ianto’s flat. “Come on jack” ianto told him softly as he leant over and undid jack’s seatbelt for him. He accompanied him into the flat and made his way into the kitchen. Jack walked silently around, starting with the living room, touching everything in the flat lightly. He froze, however, when he got to the bathroom. “Ianto!” He called and ianto appeared in the doorway. “Yeah what’s up?” The Welshman questioned. “My stuff” jack mumbled. “What about it?” Ianto questioned, becoming increasingly confused. Jack took a breath “it’s all still here... I- I don’t understand I thought it’d be gone.... I mean how were you supposed to have another relationship with another man’s stuff in your bathroom I-” jack’s babbling was silenced when Ianto made his way across the room and placed a finger lightly on his lips. “There never was anyone else jack... not really ... not ... long term... I didn’t want it I... I just wanted you” ianto admitted softly. Jack gaped at ianto “it’s been two years” he whispered softly. Ianto nodded his head sadly “and it’s been the longest two years of my life... I missed you” he answered, leaning against jack happily. It was all going to be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———— A week later ————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ianto....” jack mumbled sheepishly as he entered the room. “I- I have a question .... can.. can I.... go to ... can I go to see a movie with Owen? it’s just I haven’t seen him in ages obviously and there’s this movie we both really want to see... i- I promise I’ll be back by ten so... so can I?”. Ianto had looked up from the tv in surprise as soon as jack had started babbling. “Jack....” he breathed in disbelief “you don’t need to ask me if you can go and see a friend”. Jack backed away “o-okay Sorry”. “No jack don’t be sorry just... listen.... did John make you ask?” Ianto questioned in a soft voice. Jack nodded. “Look... jack come here” ianto gestured to the sofa next to him and jack complied. “Look jack... I know john was ... over protective but I trust you ... yes I do care about you and I love you a lot ... but that doesn’t mean you have to ask me if you can go and see owen... whatever John might have told you... it’s ... you can be back when you want... I’m your boyfriend ... or... rather fiancé whatever you want to call it ... I’m not your Mum... so I don’t control what you do. all I want to know is that you’re safe and yes ... sometimes I might call you if it’s getting late ... but that doesn’t mean you have to come back... it just means I love you and I want to make sure you’re okay” he stopped speaking as he swiped away a tear that was rolling down jack’s cheek. He kissed jack softly on his lips before pulling away and speaking again “love you... have fun I’ll leave something in the fridge for you to heat up later in case you’re hungry”. Jack took a breath “ianto” he started, his voice filled with an emotion that ianto couldn’t quite place, “thank you”. Ianto pulled jack into a crushing hug “I’ll make it better I promise... you won’t always feel like this” he mumbled into the man’s shoulder. Jack nodded slowly. He knew ianto would make it better. Ianto always did and, if jack was being honest, ianto already was making it better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Stag or bachelor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto paced the room worriedly, twisting his engagement ring on his finger. The wedding was drawing closer and ianto was about to embark on his stag night but With the wedding so close the welshman was beginning to worry. What if jack didn't want to marry him? What if he bailed last minute what if- "hey handsome" came the distinct American voice from the doorway "not having second thoughts about the wedding I hope?". Jack appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist and kissing him lightly on the temple. Ianto shook his head, "definitely not.... do I look okay?" He fussed, glancing in the mirror. Jack spun ianto around and looked him up and down appreciatively. Ianto was wearing tight black jeans and a short sleeved dark blue shirt (actually belonging to jack). Jack chuckled lightly as he spoke "stop fussing... unless you're planning on picking up a tall dark handsome stranger on your .... what do you call it? Stag night? Stag do?". Ianto laughed and prodded jack in the chest "you know that you're the tall dark handsome stranger... wait what do you call a stag do?" Ianto paused for a second before exclaiming "OH THATS RIGHT ITS A 'Bachelors party' right?" He emphasised the words 'bachelors party' with a terrible American accent. Jack shoved his fiancé "oi... don't diss my american ways my bachelor's party was great I'll have you know". Ianto frowned "Yeah... why did you have it a week before mine?". Jack shrugged looking sheepish "I ... wanted grey to be there ... so he could see I was genuinely happy with you ... and I .... checked when he was free". Ianto smirked "awh" he teased "you're just a softie really". "AM NOT" jack protested as Ianto leant into him "are too" Ianto's argues before pressing a soft kiss on jack's lips. "So grey's over here now?" Ianto's questioned as he decided last minute to change his shoes. Jack nodded "yeah he came down to spend some time getting to know wales before the wedding" he told Ianto as the Welshman struggled with a knot in his shoe laces. Ianto nodded distractedly as he finally pulled the knot loose and changed his shoes. He gave jack one last kiss before he was rushing out the door and rolling his eyes at jack comment about how he wouldn't look so smart when jack was finished with him.</p><p>Ianto made it to the bar that Owen and a few other of his friends had told him to meet them at. He fidgeted nervously. They hadn't actually told him what they would be doing and was rather concerned that he wouldn't enjoy it. </p><p>To Ianto's delight it was rather enjoyable. They went to every bar and club then had ever been to as a group. They opted for just one or two drinks in each bar but somehow still managed to get drunker than they probably had ever been. Half way through ianto felt the need to call jack. They only spoke for around five minutes but Owen was still making comments for the rest of the night how ianto had needed to 'check in on the wife'. </p><p>By the end of the night ianto was shattered and his feet hurt but he was still blissfully happy. He was going to marry jack and be the happiest man on the planet. Well, he hoped so anyway. They all piled drunkenly into a cab, attempting to remember where they all lived. Somehow they all made it home with little issue and ianto found himself tumbling through the door way. Funny, it felt like he'd only left the last bar five minutes ago. "Jack!" He called as he fumbled with shoelaces. Jack appeared in the hallway sipping a cup of tea, "you're home!" He exclaimed as he approached ianto and helped him with his shoelaces. He placed his tea on the floor as he did so and hoped it wouldn't get knocked over. Ianto slipped his feet out of his shoes and stood, wobbling slightly. Jack joined him in standing and soon found himself pushed up against the wall. "Woah!" He exclaimed, half laughing as he looked into Ianto's eyes. "You said earlier ... that you wanted to make me look less smart" Ianto's tone was suggestive and slurred, jack was surprised ianto even remembered his earlier comment given the state he was in. "Ianto... I wasn't planning on you being this drunk..." he explained gently as he pushed ianto away. Ianto pouted "still want you" he protested as jack continued to bat his hands away. Jack nodded "I know sweetheart... but I can't... not when you're like this... maybe tomorrow? But right now I think you need some food and a glass of water" he began to lead the way, picking up his forgotten tea and placing it on the kitchen counter. Behind him, ianto trailed miserably. "Come on ianto... tomorrow I promise" jack reasoned again. Tears shone in ianto's eyes "you don't want me!" The welshman accused, "you don't love me you don't really want to marry me do you?!". Jack sighed affectionately as he made his way across the kitchen to his drink husband to be. "Of course I do..." jack told him truthfully "I love you and I want to marry you more than anything ... I love you so much I don't want to have you when you're like this. I want you when you're sober okay? I love you ianto don't ever say I don't because I do". Ianto nodded tearfully as jack departed momentarily to pour a glass of water. The american handed it to the Welshman who sipped slowly and soon began to munch on the slice of toast jack had given him shortly after. </p><p>Finally, after ianto had eaten, had some water and cleaned his teeth, they were on their way to bed. Jack helped ianto out of his clothes, smiling affectionately when ianto clung to him sleepily. Soon the american was slipping into bed with ianto, who wrapped himself around jack happily. Jack smiled. He had his old job back and had done for about two months now thanks to ianto, he had a wonderful fiancé and a bright future. How could his life possible get any better?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Every day is a surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and ianto got married on a hot summers day. It was the summer holidays and they couldn't have asked for a better wedding. All of their friends and family attended and ianto and jack were the happiest they had ever been. </p><p>As they danced their first dance at the reception, jack began to speak. "Ianto... I know we said we were going to go somewhere hot and sunny for our honeymoon but ... well I managed to organise something and you mentioned to me you wanted to do it so.... how about a trip... to tour all the states of america" he suggested, looking almost frightened. Ianto thought for a second "is this you wanting to show me your country?" He teased and jack nodded sheepishly "jack.... anything would be fine so long as it's with you .... it sounds great" he told his new husband softly. Jack let out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and leans against ianto. Everything was okay. Everything was going to be okay. Ianto would make sure of it.</p><p>That evening they were congratulated by many people but ianto would never forget grey harkness. “Look” the younger American began, sounding a lot like his brother, “jack’s been through a lot.... I just want to make sure you’re not going to hurt him”. Ianto smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile “I love jack” he said simply “I would never do anything to hurt him”. Grey nodded silently and slinked away just as jack appeared behind ianto, “what was all that about?” He questioned as ianto leaned back into his arms “nothing important” the welshman assured him. </p><p>That night they stumbled drunkenly into a rather posh hotel room and landed, entwined on the bed giggling. “You’re very drunk” ianto slurred. “Drunk on love” jack corrected attempting to tap Ianto’s nose but failing in the process, “and.... and maybe alcohol” jack finally admitted. Ianto laughed, pulling jack closer “I love you” he murmured happily. “I love you too” the american replied sleepily. “I can’t wait to go to America” ianto slurred as he drifted off to sleep. </p><p>The next few months were a whirlpool of excitement. Touring America was all ianto could have dreamed and more. Doing it all with jack by his side really made it a lot less terrifying than it should have been, not to mention the way jack introduced him to old friends as his husband sent butterflies flitting around his stomach in the best way possible. Ianto’s favourite part of the trip would have to be visiting jack’s childhood town. He loved the way jack blushed when his grey (who had tagged along to this town purely for this purpose) began to tell little stories about jack. It seemed that every item, tree or place had a jack story attached to it and to ianto that just made it ten times more special. They visited jack’s old highschool, and his favourite place to hang out, they even visited his ‘secret den’ which now seemed to be the secret den of some other teens. </p><p>The next five years after their honeymoon were glorious. They had a house and a dog and soon they would have a child of their own. Gwen had gotten over her crush on jack and was no longer jealous of ianto. She had graciously offered to be thier surrogate if they wanted and they had agreed. In just a few months they would be a proper family.</p><p>Ianto and jack didn’t know what else life had in store for them. But they were confident that whatever happened they’d be able to face it. They know that so long as they have each other anything is possible, whether it be good or bad or just plain weird. Every day is a surprise for jack and ianto, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah! I’m so sorry this was so short and I’m so sorry it took so long to get out. I have had terrible writers block and then I went back to school so it’s all been going down. Unfortunately this is the end of the story and I hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>